Apartment Complex of Love
by Samurai Fish
Summary: Kagome is going to college, she moves into a new city, new people, and new friends. She finds that someone across the hall has caught her eye. Inuyasha, has fallen for the new girl across the hall. Their paths will cross for sure.
1. Moving In & Meeting Him

Hey there everyone! Sorry I deleted The Ocean's War. I have major writers block and if I would have kept trying to write it wouldn't have been the wonderful. So here's a new story. I hope you enjoy it. Sorry if the first chapter seems rushed.

Chapter 1-Moving In & Meeting Him

Today was the day! Today would be the day Kagome would finally get to see the campus, where she would be attending college. Not taking a break from school Kagome was only 18. Her soft brown eyes help excitement as she drove away from home and was almost to her destination, college. Her hair was blowing in the wind since she put her window down to feel the soft air and to smell the scent of someplace other than her home town.

The city came into view and soon she was parked in the little parking area for the apartment building that she would be renting with a girl she had never met, whose grandfather was friends with Kagome's. Her name was Sango, and they would be living together for the next few years.

The building was only two blocks away from the giant college campus. It was made of dark red brick and there were shudders on the windows and according to her Grandfather, the apartment was on the second floor.

Kagome made her way up the front stoop steps and into the lobby of the building. The place looked like a hotel and there was even a front desk.

"Hello," he old man at the counter said, his bug bushy eyebrows and mustache making him look like he was from the far west.

"Hi, my name is Kagome Higurashi," Kagome said "I'm a new tenant here. Apartment 204. I have the keys…"

"Oh! Go on up. We just built this apartment complex so we got a wonderful budget. Elevators are included." the old man said smiling again.

"Thank you," Kagome made her way into the elevator with her first bag that held most of her cloths.

When she reached the second floor she was a little surprised to see people buzzing around the halls. The walls were a cute light blue color with painting of beaches hanging on them.

As she made her way past some people on of the boys standing in the archway of a door caught her eye. He had long silver hair that went down to his waist, and golden colored eyes that reminded her of the ocean as dusk. He was looking right at her now. He had a hat on, with some blue swim trunks and a white wife beater.

"Hey," he said smiling. His voice was rough but smooth and it sent chills up Kagome's spine.

"Hello," Kagome said shyly now in front of her door. His apartment was right across from hers. She opened the door and slid inside before she could hear what he was about to say.

The apartment was huge. Kagome found herself standing in the living room that was brightly colored. The walls were a soft bright green and the wood floors brought out the cute pink rug that laid under the dark wood coffee table and the red couch, blue arm chair, and poke-a-dot recliner. There was girl with long dark brown hair sitting on the couch some tissues in her hand and she was crying.

"Sango?" Kagome asked putting her bag down and walking over to stand before the girl.

"Oh, hi Kagome," Sango shook Kagome's hand and smiled "it is very nice to meet you. I was just watching A Walk to Remember. It makes me cry every time." Sango said pointing to the screen which was cross from the couch. Kagome smiled.

"It does that to me too." Kagome and Sango giggled and then Sango stood up.

"It's time to start the tour." Sango said.

Sango showed Kagome the beautiful kitchen that has a bay window and balcony that facing out towards the street which happens to be full of awesome restaurants, and the college kids haven. The kitchen was painted blue with flowers painted free hand on one wall. It was a cooks kitchen for sure, complete with a chefs storage, organized set up. The kitchen table was bright red with a vase of blue flowers in the middle.

Sango showed Kagome the huge bathroom that had a shower and a jet tube, so that could shower at the same time.

"Now, your room is undecorated. I only did all this because my Grandpa told me that your Grandpa told him your style. But if you don't like something we can change it." Sango said.

"No, you got it all to a T. I love it." Kagome said smiling as Sango opened up the door to the white walled room that would be hers. There was already a mattress, built in desk, built in shelves, and a big window that let light pour into the room. It just needed Kagome's personal touch and it would rock.

"Well, here it is."

"I love it, but I will have to run to the hardware store to get some paint. Is there one nearby?" Kagome asked setting her bag down on her bed.

"Yeah we can go there after we bring in all your stuff." Sango said as she and Kagome headed out to get the rest of Kagome's stuff.

---------------- ----------- -------------- ----------- ----------------- -----------

After an hour the girls had brought in all of Kagome's bags and were getting ready to go to Mari's the hardware store around the corner, when there was a knock at the door.

"Hello?" Kagome heard Sango ask. Kagome was changing into a pair of short blue jean shorts and a yellow tank top, since it was summer it was hot. She put her hair in a braid as well. The Sango came into the bathroom just as she was walking out. "There's a guy at the door asking for you."

"For me?" Kagome asked puzzled. Sango nodded and walked to her room to get ready.

Kagome made her way to the door only to see the guy from before. She knew before he must be a demon from his hair but she was certain now because of the cute fuzzy white ears that sat atop his head.

"Hey," he said smiling.

"Um, hi? What are you doing here?" Kagome asked leaning against the doorway as he stood in the hall holding his hat in his hands.

"I wanted to ask you your name earlier but you took off pretty fast, I'm guess you were in track." he said smiling right at her, more direct that is.

"Well, yeah actually I was." Kagome said arching an eyebrow.

"My name is Inuyasha by the way." Inuyasha said holding his hand out.

"Kagome," Kagome said shaking his hand. They stood there for more than needed just shaking hands. Till finally Sango appeared.

"You guys take a very long time to chat." Sango said laughing as she slung her bag over her shoulder.

"Oh sorry," Inuyasha said finally letting go. "Are you two going to the part tonight?"

"I'm not, I'm spending my evening watching chick flicks." Sango said rolling her eyes at the stupid question.

"I'm not either. I'll probably be painting my room. Thank you for asking." Kagome said seeing the disappointment in Inuyasha's eyes. "Maybe another time."

"Yeah, well it was nice meeting you Kagome, and see you guys at school." Inuyasha said smiling, putting his hat back on and walking down the hall, not back to his apartment across the hall.

"So how do you know Inuyasha?" Sango asked smiling at Kagome as they waited for the elevator to hit the first floor.

"We caught each others gaze just before I got into the apartment." Kagome said smiling.

"Yeah, he's filthy rich, has a nice body, usually is very rude, and has a very perverted friend that lives with him." Sango said as they walked through the lobby and outside, climbing into Sango's blue Volkswagen Beetle Bug.

"What?" Kagome asked.

"He had a perverted friend,"

"No the part before that."

"Oh, he is usually very rude. Send people glares, tries to trick them. He's a total jackass to a lot of people. Mostly guys, but he's been known to use women." Sango said as they turned the corner and got out of the car.

"Really, well I guess I shouldn't go after him then. I thought he was hot." Kagome said making her and Sango laugh. Then they entered the store.

After about two hours Kagome finally figured out the style for her room. She picked a soft yellow, soft blue, soft green, soft rustic red, and a soft purple. She was going to do the whole room in the yellow color and then paint flowers on the walls with the others. She also bought some curtains that had little stars with smiley faces on them and a closet little box set thing for her shoes.

Latter that night Kagome finished her room. The window was open because of the smell and since Kagome had a little mini balcony, which means she could crawl out the window onto her balcony and the balcony its self was smaller than the one for the kitchen, she was standing outside looking at the setting sun in to the west when something down the street caught her eye.

It was Inuyasha, he had his arms around two girls necks. The girl to his left was blonde with green eyes and she was wearing a really short skirt and a tight tank top. The girl to his right had black hair, brown eyes and was wearing a dress that only went to mid-thigh.

Kagome's eyes widened as she watched Inuyasha make out with each girl and her face turned to a scowl. She wished suddenly that she had never given him her name.

"Kagome. The room looks fabulous." Sango said sitting on Kagome's bed which is now covered in a rustic yellow and blue comforter with a rustic flower and bow pattern, with matching pillows.

"Thanks, I like it." Kagome said crawling though the window to sit next to Sango, and to get away from the image of the approaching Inuyasha.

"What's wrong?" Sango asked seeing the look on Kagome's face.

"Nothing, but I think you were right about Inuyasha using women. I just saw him with two girls and he was making out with them and I bet he doesn't even know their names." Kagome said crossing her arms.

"I told you. Him and Miroku are total players. They bring home a different girl every night and have their way with them. Miroku's been trying to get in my pants since I moved in, he'll probably do the same with you once he sees you. And the fact that Inuyasha took an interest in you is a compliment don't get me wrong. I just don't want my roommate getting hurt ok." Sango said smiling at Kagome and placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry Sango, I wont go getting my heart broken by that fool. But how about we go to that party? I mean, I could use a little fun. And I really cant stand the smell of paint any longer. How about we celebrate our first night at as roommates." Kagome said standing up and dragging Sango with her.

"Do you even know where this party is?" Sango asked as they entered the hallway to see Miroku walking out the door as well. His hair was combed back as usual and the ends were in a small ponytail of black hair, his dark blue eyes glazed over with thought.

"Hello ladies! Sango, my dear don't you look lovely." Miroku said when he spotted them.

"Hi," Sango said un enthusiastically.

"Hello," Kagome said smiling brightly.

"Well hello, and your name would be something wonderful since you are so beautiful." Miroku said taking Kagome's hand and kissing it.

"Her name is Kagome," a rough voice said from behind them. All three turn in confusion to see Inuyasha, alone.

"Kagome, what a beautiful name." Miroku said kissing her hand again and then releasing her hand, and then grabbing Sango's like if they were a couple.

"Get away from me you pervert!" Sango yelled pulling her hand away and pushing Miroku against the wall. "Don't touch me! Ever!"

"Ouch, ok, ok." Miroku said falling to the floor and then standing up again.

"Well, player, where did your two whores go?" Kagome asked Inuyasha crossing her arms in disgusted while the other two argued about Miroku being a pervert.

"what are you talking about?" Inuyasha asked crossing his arms as well.

"Oh, what are you drunk? Too much partying." Kagome said poking Inuyasha's chest.

"As a matter of fact I am a little drunk!" Inuyasha yelled hitting the wall.

"Wow, Inuyasha lets go." Miroku said grabbing Inuyasha's arm and dragging him into the apartment coming out a moment later. "I'm very sorry girls. My good friend has had a little too much to drink. Hope this wont effect the future. I bid you a wonderful evening." Miroku said before finally closing the door.

"I'll take the paint smell," Kagome said making her and Sango laugh as they went back into their apartment to endure the paint smell and to watch movie.

---------------------------- ---------------------------- --------------------------------

"Inuyasha, what is wrong with you?" Miroku asked once he closed the door for good, and after watching the girls through the peep-whole to see them go back inside.

"That stupid Kagome Girl!" Inuyasha yelled throwing himself on their comfy leather couch.

"Why? Because she happens to be very attractive, obviously smart, lives right across the hall, and you've fallen head over heels for once in your life and your afraid?" Miroku questioned angrily as his best friend just might have ruined his future.

"You have no right to talk! You a lecher, who hits on anything that's female and moves." Inuyasha yelled back turning on the TV.

"True, but your not me Inuyasha! Kagome obviously liked you before you went and punched the wall. And you had two whores hanging on you and you just ditched them?" Miroku asked.

"One: I liked Kagome as well and two: the reason I ditched them before coming home is because I saw Kagome looking at me from her balcony and she looked upset, and since I was interested in her I felt bad." Inuyasha said unable to find something good to watch so he shut off the TV.

"Inuyasha, Monday is school. That's two days away. I'm going to tell you what you need to do. You need to find out Kagome's schedule, get a job where she gets a job, which I know she'll try to find one tomorrow, and finally say sorry." Miroku said before walking off to his room past the kitchen.

"Stupid Fool! Like I'll really take his advice." Inuyasha said crossing his arms and grunting. But after awhile he gave in and stood up and walked to the door. He would do what the lecher told him. But he'd do it backwards. So first he would say sorry.

Inuyasha walked out the door and two steps to stand in front of the door. He rang the doorbell and with his good hearing he could hear the personalized jingle it went something like 'Ching-Chang, Ching-Chang' which made him smile. He could hear small feet patter across the wood floor and come to stand in front of the door. That's when he noticed the scent. It was Kagome who was going to answer the door. The three times he had been near her he hadn't really noticed because her looks were too distracting, but now that he couldn't see her, he could only smell her. She smelled like the sea, the salty sweet smell that he hadn't smelled for years, along with that scent she also smelled of spice, which made his blood boil with calmness and desire.

"Inuyasha," Kagome said surprised "what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to say I'm sorry. I shouldn't have hit the wall, or yelled." Inuyasha said in a bit of a whisper.

"It's ok Inuyasha, it was a little scary, but I forgive you. And I hope we can because better friends." Kagome said about to close the door but Inuyasha held his hand out to stop it from closing.

"You promise?"

"Promise," Kagome said smiling at him to insure her meaning. "Goodnight Inuyasha, sweet dreams." Kagome said.

"Good night, Kagome." Inuyasha said walking the two steps back to his apartment and closing the door. He looked out the peep-whole to see Kagome smile softly and then finally close the door.

Inuyasha turned around only to see Miroku standing there in his boxers with a bog smile on his face.

"Told you, you loved her!" Miroku said laughing.

"Geez! Could you be anymore creepy?" Inuyasha asked walking to his room and closing the door.

Tomorrow he would stalk Kagome, a little, to find out where she would work.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

DONE! Hope you all like the story so far. I will be updating soon. Please Review and tell me what you think!

Samurai Fish


	2. Lets Get a Job

Hello everyone! I'm super excited that summer is almost here! Oh, and in this story demons are a common thing. I would love to thank…

**Shippo-Luver 4 Life**

**GKUCutie**

**Inuyashalovebug**

**Young Kagome**

**Sasha the Water Goddess**

**Squirrellywithagun**

**Dreamer1010**

**Kagomemiko 13**

**Otaku dreamer **

Chapter 2- Let's get a Job

The morning was beautiful, the sky was shimmering with white puffy clouds, the sun was nice and yellow, shinning it's rays of warm light upon the sleeping city, waking it. The air smelled of pancakes from the diner down the street that opened at sun up. Kagome was awake and ready for a wonderful day. That night she and Sango had fallen asleep on the couch watching chick flicks and eating buttered popcorn. She was now in the kitchen cooking bacon and scrambled eggs in her knee-high blue and pink furry socks, rainbow pajama pants, and a yellow camisole, when she heard a knock at the door and looked at the microwave for the time, it read 7:30 a.m. and Sango was still fast asleep on the couch.

Kagome walked to the door and looked out the peep-whole to see Inuyasha. She could see all of him because he was standing almost all the way across the hall. He was wearing a red T-shirt and some black cargo pants. His hair was down like normal and he didn't have a hat on.

"Hi Inuyasha," Kagome said as she opened the door with a smile.

"Hi, I smelled the wonderful aroma from across the hall and wondered if you wouldn't mind feeding this hungry man." Inuyasha said rubbing his stomach and smiling mischievously at Kagome who opened the door wider and let Inuyasha in.

"Well, have a seat and I'll serve you a plate." Kagome said leading Inuyasha to the kitchen and taking the food off the stove.

Inuyasha took a seat at the table and watched as Kagome plated the food. For some reason his eyes naturally watched how she moved. How graceful she was and how beautiful. He watched as her hair fell across her collarbone, the raven black hair. How her eyes lightened with joy as she plated the food and walked over to the table with the two plates. She set them down and then went and got some milk and two cups. Once everything was served she sat and started eating, as did Inuyasha.

After awhile Inuyasha was almost done so he wanted to talk so he wouldn't finish right away.

"So, what's on your agenda today?" Inuyasha asked taking a gulp of milk and another bite of the fluffy yellow scrambled egg.

"Get a job of course. I mean if I'm going to live in such a nice place I need to help with rent. Sango already has a job, at The Wave the club down the way. She says it pays good money, but I don't think that's my style. She says she gets hit on a lot, and that's not something that I want to deal with. I think I'm going to try to find a job at a nice restaurant or something. Maybe even a clothing store." Kagome said smiling the while time, and taking little bites of food.

"You sure do talk a lot," Inuyasha said in a daze. He heard what she said, but was so caught up in her lovely, flowing, smooth voice that he didn't realize what he was saying.

"Oh, sorry. I do that sometimes. When I think and I have lots of thoughts about it and I'm talking about it, it just pours out." Kagome said her smile fading.

"No, that's not what I meant. I like that you talk a lot. That ways I don't have to, but I'm still entertained." Inuyasha said, bringing the smile back onto Kagome's face.

"Thanks," Kagome said. Then Sango came in. Her hair was messy, some drool was dried up on the right side of her mouth and she looked somewhat like a zombie. "Good morning Sango!" Kagome said.

"Morning, I see we have company." Sango said starting to make some coffee.

"Yeah, he just showed up for some free food. If you want some there is some extra still in the pan." Kagome said standing up and taking her glass and plate to the sink, coming back for Inuyasha's, who was also done.

"Maybe he can help you find a job. I hear that he needs one too." Sango said eating some of the egg and bacon out of the pan with her hand.

"Yeah, how about we both try to find jobs today?" Kagome said more as a statement than a question.

"That sounds cool. I need some extra cash anyways, and something to do with my time." Inuyasha said sitting back in his chair.

"Yeah, like you need money. You and your brother are some of the richest guys in town and that's why you get such good grades." Sango said sitting down with a cup of coffee, in a blue puppy mug, and the pan of food.

"I'm sure Inuyasha is smart." Kagome said smiling at Inuyasha.

"Ha! Yeah right, and I'm a Magician." Sango said laughing and swallowing more coffee.

"Oh, stop being mean." Kagome said standing again "I'm going to go get dressed and then you and I are going job scouting." Kagome said rushing off to her room.

Kagome immediately dove into her closet looking for something cute to wear. She finally found the perfect thing. She changed into a white sundress that had red flowers here and there. She put on some cute white sandals and grabbed her green shoulder purse that goes down to her waist, and then she brushed her hair and put it up in a ponytail, put in a few bobby pins and was ready.

Kagome emerged back into the kitchen to find it empty. She walked into the living room to see Sango sitting in the blue arm chair and Inuyasha on the couch. They were watching the weather channel, which was talking about how tornados are created.

"Are you ready?" Kagome asked placing her hands on her hips.

"When you are." Inuyasha said jumping up from the couch and walking to the door.

"Sango, are you sure you don't want to come?" Kagome asked smiling as Inuyasha walked out into the hall way.

"Yeah, I need my rest. School starts in a day and a half, and tonight I have to work. So I'll just relax. But while your out, could you get some blue berries. We're all out." Sango said smiling and starting to channel surf.

"Sure thing, darling." Kagome said making Sango laugh as she closed the door. "I'm here one day and that girl is already having me run around. My Grandpa was right when her Grandpa told him that she was a controlling fun loving fool." Kagome said laughing as she and Inuyasha entered the elevator.

"Yeah, my roommate Miroku, is head of heels for her. But then again he hits on any female that moves." Inuyasha said leaning against the elevator wall and pushing the lobby button.

"He seems cute. I mean, I only said about a word to him but he seems nice enough." Kagome said smiling.

"Yeah, he's a good guy. I've known him since we were six." Inuyasha said as the elevator bell went off and the door opened to the lobby.

There was a line of people waiting for the elevator. Two girls and four guys. None of them where talking. One of the girls had white hair and gray eyes, that looked like she was soulless. She was wearing a white shirt and some white shorts, she was completely clean, and she wore an odd smile on her face. The other girl had short black hair that was up in a bun, a few stands of hair hanging out of the bun, she had pinkish-red eyes. She was wearing a blue sparkly shirt with a jean skirt. She was frowning and had her arms crossed.

The four guys all wore smiles. One of the them had long black hair that was up in a high pony-tail and had slate blue eyes. He had pointed ears and had a sweatband on around his head. He was wearing a basketball jersey and some basketball shorts. Another one of the guys has a blonde spiked mohawk. His eyes were brown and he was wearing blue jeans and a black tank top. The other guy had an emo type hair style. In the front it was black, and hung down his forehead and the back was blondish. His eyes were brown a pair of cargo shorts and a white tank top. The last guy looked somewhat like a giant. He had blue eyes and short black hair. He had random scars on his arms and he was wearing a basketball jersey and short as well. They all looked at Kagome.

"Well, hello their. My name is Koga," the shorter one on the basketball jersey said smiling.

"Koga, she's with Inuyasha. You might want to back off." the girl with the white hair said emotionless.

"Kanna, Kanna, Kanna, I can take care of myself. Don't fret." Koga said smiling and chuckling slightly.

"You wish," the other girl said rolling her eyes.

"You need to learn when to shut up Kagura." Koga said sharply.

"Don't talk to her like that man," the tall more muscular guy in the jersey said bluntly.

"Jinenji, Koga can do as he pleases." one of the other guys said, the one with the emo like hair.

"You stay out of it Ginta." Kagura said shoving him.

"Make him freak!" the other one yelled.

"You stay out of it too Hokaku!" Kagura yelled as she and Kanna stepped into the elevator closing the doors so the boys couldn't get in.

"Anyways, my name is Koga." Koga said again looking at Kagome once again, who was at the moment in shock.

"Just stay away from this one." Jinenji said placing a hand on Koga's shoulder and pushing the elevator button.

"I agree," the other two said at the same time.

"My name is Kagome," Kagome said quietly hoping they'd all miss it. But unfortunately, they were all demons.

"Kagome, what a lovely name." Koga said taking her hand into his. "Would you be my mate?"

"Wow, hold your horses buddy! You wont ever get to touch her again if I have anything to do about it." Inuyasha said a low growl echoing from deep inside his chest.

"Well dog boy, no one is asking you." Koga said releasing Kagome's hand as the elevator doors opened and the other guys got in. "Catch you later Kagome." he said before stepping in and the doors closing.

"He's very friendly." Kagome said as she and Inuyasha stepped out into the sun and beginning to walk down the sidewalk.

"He's a stupid jackass. He thinks just because he's a basketball star he thinks he can mess with everyone else. But as football captain and quarterback, I call the shots around here." Inuyasha said puffing out his chest and broadening his shoulders, even more.

"Harsh much? And you didn't mention that you were a jock." Kagome said as they passed by some clubs and restaurants.

"Well, I only met you yesterday. So I think we should try Pinky Pop's first. It's an awesome restaurant. It's a little on the fancy, pricey side but the food rocks. And I thought I heard they had two openings." Inuyasha said pointing at the sign over heard that was on the old building. The letters were in cursive and under it is said Italian food. Kagome was already interested.

They entered the cool restaurant that was now beginning to get ready to be open in three hours. The pair could hear cooks shouting to each other and people running to do things. Someone finally saw them.

"Hello there, are you hear for a job?" a boy with red hair and a lanky body asked, smiling.

"Yes we are," Kagome said smiling back and glancing at Inuyasha who was looking at the boy with a disgusted look.

"Okay," the boy said handing them both a packet from behind the little podium. "fill these out and turn them in and we'll give you a call tomorrow or the next day." the boy said walking away with a warm smile.

"Man, there must be something about you that everyone around her seems to like because your attracting a lot of attention." Inuyasha said pulling out a pen from his pocket and starting to fill out the form while taking a seat at a bench.

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked sitting next to him and starting on her own packet.

"Nothing, just forget about it ok." Inuyasha said starting to rapidly write things down, as if it were timed or something.

"Okay," Kagome said slowly writing down her cell phone number, name, address and other information such as back-round work.

Once they were finished they left their packets with the boy and headed out. The walked down to the little market and Kagome bought some blueberries, bananas, some cereal, and soy milk. Inuyasha carried the bag as they went into a clothing store. Kagome ended up turning the afternoon into a shopping spree instead of a search for more job opportunities.

At the store called Hulamulaa Kagome bought two pairs of nice jeans, some rainbow colored shorts, and a tee that said 'Pump up the Volume' in pink block letters. The rest of the sunlight was spent shopping here and there. Kagome also ended up buying some notebooks, rainbow pencils, purple highlighters, and some other cute school things she saw in some cute stores.

By the time they got back to the apartment Inuyasha's arms were full of bags and so was his mouth. Kagome on the other hand just carried her purse and one small page of chocolates she got for Sango as a thank you for being so kind. When they got into the building it was packed with cheerleaders who were crowding around Koga and Jinenji. But once they saw Inuyasha, that changed.

"Oh my GOD! Inuyasha! You are so hot! Too bad its off season." one of the preppy cheerleaders said hugging Inuyasha who was trying to get into the elevator as fast as he could but all he ended up doing was pushing Kagome into the elevator, with the bags and pushing the second floor button before getting dragged out and into the lobby. Kagome tried to pull him back in but one girl against the entire cheerleading squad usually doesn't win.

When Kagome got to the second floor she was a little more than thrilled to see Sango waiting for the elevator in her pajama's still and bath robe.

"Sango, take these to my room please and this is for you and this bag has some food in it. Thank you, be back in a jiff to help you get ready for work." Kagome said before hitting the lobby button.

The lobby was now empty other than Inuyasha, who's shirt was ripped in pieces, Koga who was sitting in a chair looking like a million bucks, and Jinenji who looked worried as he looked over at her with his big blue eyes.

"Geez Inuyasha, what happened?" Kagome asked walking over to the fallen half demon who looked really pissed.

"Nothing much, just was attacked by freaky chicks. I'm ok you can go." Inuyasha said. Kagome walked back into the elevator and emerged on the second floor. She stormed down the hallway to her apartment. She swung open the door and walked in. Sango was sitting on the couch eating the chocolates and blueberries by the hand full.

"Hey Kagome, I put the food away and put the other bags in your room. I see you got some cute school stuff. Cool colors!" Sango said smiling, blueberry skins in her teeth.

"Thanks you," Kagome said coming and sitting next to Sango "I never realized how much jocks are worshiped these days."

"Oh, the cheerleaders huh? Miroku has to go through the same thing. You would think he would love it. But those girl are just plain flexible and freaky. Rumor has it they all pray to the God of Beauty…Marlin Monroe." Sango said laughing. "But they do come up with some butt kicking cheers and the team spirit just pulses off them."

"At least their good for something," Kagome said going quiet for a moment "have you heard of this guy…Koga?"

"Koga? The basketball fruit loop?" Sango asked concerned.

"Yeah, he asked me to be his mate and Inuyasha freaked. Are they like sports rivals or something?" Kagome asked crossing her arms.

"Yeah, it's a known fact that the basketball team and the football team hate each other. All year they pull pranks on each other, steal each others women and try to sabotage the other sport. Personally I prefer basketball, but they are all big jerks so now I'm a football freak. Plus Miroku is on the football team. So, it just made more sense." Sango said shrugging.

"Do you like him or something?" Kagome asked smiling knowingly at Sango.

"No! That pervert! You must be joking." Sango said blushing.

"Whatever, I know love when I see it." Kagome said laughing. Then their was a nock at the door, the rhythm of we are the champions. Sango got up and answered it, smiling to herself when she let the person in.

"Hello my dear Sango, Kagome," Miroku said bowing while Sango quickly retuned to the couch next to Kagome.

"Hi there," Kagome said nudging Sango with her arm making her blush.

"I've just come to remind Sango it is her first day of work. And that we should be going." Miroku said smiling when both girls eyes widened.

"We need to get you ready!" Kagome yelled pulling Sango up from the couch and running into Kagome's room. Miroku made himself comfortable.

When Sango emerged again her hair was up in a high pony tail with a flower holder thing, she had on a green camisole, and blue jeans. Her lips were glossed and she smelled like lavender now.

"You look lovely my dear." Miroku said kissing her hand and leading her towards the door.

"I'll be home late Kagome, don't wait up for me. Remember tomorrow is school meeting! So don't forget to make me not forget. See you later." Sango said before she and Miroku walked out the door.

For the rest of the night Kagome sat around eating bananas and watching movies. She fell asleep thinking of only one person. The rude football player with the cute little dog ears. Who she now was certain she liked.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

DONE! Sorry if it seems short I just wanted to update for you all. And I will be adding characters as you can see. Hope you enjoyed it. PLEASE REVIEW! SF!


	3. School Schedule

Hey everyone! School is over, at least here in Texas! I will update a few times this summer. But the up coming week I'll be going to NY! I would love to thank…

**Inuyasha's lil sister**

**Kagome Assassinater **

**Jessica Lyn**

**Kava**

**Dreamer1010**

**Young Kagome**

**Squirrellywithagun**

**YellowRibEye**

Chapter 3- School schedule

Kagome's eyes popped open as her green flower alarm clock went off sending a blood chilling sound throughout her room. Kagome flung her arm over to her night table and turned off the alarm as fast as she could.

She sat up and rubbed her eyes. The morning was dim and the air was dry. She got of bed and walked to the window and looked out at the street. It was busy, full of cars and the sidewalks were running with people on bikes.

Kagome walked out of her room and into the bathroom, after taking a shower and blushing her hair and teeth she went to go get dressed. She got dressed in a white T-shirt from a restaurant from her home town, and some surfer girl shorts that had tan and dark brown flowers flowing along the sides. She went back out and into the kitchen. There was a note from Sango on the table.

Good morning Kagome,

I've gone out to school this wonderful morning! I have an art thing due today so I thought I should get started. Don't forget you have that school meeting. It only takes like 20 minutes to get your schedule so you can leave after that. Have a Great day, see you tonight!

Love Sango!

Kagome smiled to herself and pocketed the letter. She made herself a banana smoothie and grabbed her keys and bag and headed out the door. After 'scaling' the hallways and elevator ride down to the lobby Kagome walked outside and went to the parking lot. She got into her car and drove down to the campus visitor center where the meeting would be. After parking Kagome got out and went in. The building on the inside was painted a burnt bright orange and there were college kids everywhere!

Kagome made her way over to the desk where two guys were handing out the schedules.

"Hi, I'm here to pick up my schedule. Last name is Higurashi." Kagome said leaning her arms on the counter.

"Ah, here you are. The last H in the box." the boy with short brown hair and brown eyes said smiling and handing her the envelope. "If you need any help finding your way around the campus, just give me a call. My name is Hojo by the way."

"Oh, thank you, but I have had plenty of offers for more than just showing me around so thank you for the offer." Kagome said politely before walking away and finding a seat on one of the benches that were lined against the walls.

Kagome opened the envelope and scanned over her schedule. Her classes where Creative Writing, World History, Health Education, Biology (dissecting things), a special Poetry course, and an Art class that that featured all types of art, called ART 2.0.

Kagome stood from the bench and started making her way over to the exit when someone ran into her, and hard. Hard enough to send her sprawling to the floor.

"Ouch," Kagome said rubbing her head from where it smacked the ground when she fell.

"Kagome, are you ok?" Inuyasha asked pulling Kagome up and wrapping his arm around her so she wouldn't fall while he leaned bent over and grabbed the envelope.

"Ouch," Kagome said again leaning into Inuyasha and placing her hand to the back of her hand and closing her eyes. "I think so but my head really hurts." Kagome leaned her head on Inuyasha's shoulder and let her hand fall from her head. "I think I need to lay down."

"No, no, no, Kagome do not fall asleep. You might have a concussion. You need to stay awake I'm taking you back home." Inuyasha said lifting Kagome into his arms bridal style and walking out of the building.

After having to did around in Kagome's purse for her car keys, since he was on a jog and caught Kagome's scent and had come in to look for her and ended up running into her, literally. Anyways after finally finding her keys and driving her and her car home he encountered another problem. She didn't seem to have a key to her apartment, or at least not on the keys he had found and he wasn't about to snoop through her purse again, after seeing what he had the first time he had looked. So he decided that since Miroku was out with Sango for some art thing, that he would take Kagome to his apartment.

Inuyasha opened his door and walked in quickly carrying Kagome in his arms. He went to his room and set her down on his bed, more like laid her down on his bed, and went to close his door. When he came back Kagome was fast asleep, just how he had left her.

Inuyasha ran to the bathroom to get some medicine and then to the kitchen to get some ice. He returned and tried to wake Kagome.

"Kagome, you need to wake up." Inuyasha said sitting on the bed and pulling Kagome up so she was leaning against his chest he held the ice top the back of her head and got the water bottle from his beside table and two medicine pills and somehow managed to get it all down Kagome's throat.

----------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------

When Kagome awoke about five hours later the first thing she saw was the red and black blanket and pillows that she was laying on, on her stomach. She sat up and placed at hand to the back of her heard that for some reason was cold and damp. She scanned over the room with curious eyes. The room was painted a bright red color and everything else was either a dark blue color, or black. Their were cloths everywhere, even on the bed, right where she was laying. The desk that was across from the bed was stacked with empty pizza boxes, dirty cloths, and a lap top. The TV in front of his window the top had cups of stuff in them, and the big dresser to her right had more cloths on top of it than probably in it!

Kagome stood up from the bed and looked out the open bedroom door to see Inuyasha, standing in nothing but boxers, cooking something in the kitchen. Her face turned bright red and her eyes widened as Inuyasha turned to look at her, a sexy smile on his face.

"Hey Kagome, are you feeling better?" Inuyasha asked walking closer to Kagome who was frozen in the doorway of the room.

"Um….yeah. How long was I out?" Kagome asked not moving from her position and soon Inuyasha was right in front of her, leaning on the wall of the doorway, the same smile on his face.

"For about five hours, it's like 11. I called Sango cell phone number, since Miroku has it tacked on his wall, so I called and told her. Apparently she and Miroku are staying the night at school finishing up some art thingy. So she asked me if you could stay over hear, after I told her about your little fall so, here you are." Inuyasha said tucking a stay stand of Kagome's raven hair behind her ear before walking back to the kitchen and putting whatever he was cooking onto a plate. "Do you want something to eat?"

"Uh, ah….are you sure you don't want me to just get out of your hair and go home?" Kagome asked walking into the kitchen and sitting on one of the wooden stools that were placed neatly at the little breakfast bar.

"No, no, no, you have to stay here. I have to make sure you don't just suddenly pass out or something." Inuyasha said laughing and placing a plate of food in front of Kagome while sitting on the stool next to her and starting to eat his own food. It was a plate of instant noodles, that didn't have the broth, with spaghetti sauce, and some egg. Inuyasha also had a glass of orange juice while he gave Kagome some apple juice.

"Thank you, this actually looks good." Kagome said suddenly feeling very hungry and digging into the food.

After a few minutes Inuyasha was done, out eating Kagome who looked somewhat surprised. But soon enough they just sat there sipping their drink.

"So, Inuyasha I have a few questions for you." Kagome said smiling "Is it true your like rich, are usually ride and use women?"

"Is that what Sango told you?" Inuyasha asked laughing slightly.

"Yeah," Kagome said blushing and looking down.

"Well, the first part is kinds true. My parents used to be millionaires and owned this huge company that deals with shipping goods to other big companies. When they died I was only ten, its been eight years…my brother was sixteen at the time so he took care of me. Plus the huge house, and tons of money they left us help him hire people to watch me while he finished school, went to college and then took over the family business. I haven't seen my brother in over a year, he says I'll ruin the company and just stopped talking to me. Sesshomaru is a piece of work, I'll give him that. He's a big pain in the ass though. Him and all his stupid-ness." Inuyasha said smiling slightly. "I just wish that he wouldn't hate me so much sometimes."

"I'm so sorry…" Kagome said looking down.

"It's fine, it was all a long time ago. Plus I'm rich, so I guess that makes up for some of it." Inuyasha stood up and put the plates in the sink.

"Ok, how about the rest? It the rest true?"

"The second part, about being rude is true. People piss me off a lot these days." Inuyasha said shrugging "And the last thing, I don't use women. I enjoy being around women and having fun. I would like to renown right now that I am currently a virgin, so I haven't used any women…per say." Inuyasha said smiling at Kagome whose eyes were wide "I have had my fare share of kissing though."

"Great, just like every other guy! You make out with a girl you barely even know and think its ok. Well its not, you could be hurting peoples feelings." Kagome said crossing her arms.

"Let me guess, you've never had a first kiss so your bitter."

"No, I've had a top of two kisses. And both were pleasant. But neither guy was anything more than a good time, and we both knew it." Kagome said proudly.

"Whatever, you wanna watch some TV?" Inuyasha asked walking into the living room and turning on the TV.

For about the next six hours the two watched TV and talked about….nothing. Their conversations consisted of popcorn, microwaves, waves, school, first hugs, and gram crackers. By morning Kagome was laying on the couch asleep, Inuyasha was laying on the floor asleep and they both were snoring like there was not tomorrow.

When Sango finally came home she was the one who woke Kagome up telling her that she only twenty minutes till her first class started at nine and that she better have a good reason for being late if it came to that. So Kagome left Inuyasha's leaving him slightly disappointed and with his perverted friend who got his head thrown into a wall when he groped Kagome. So she went off to class and wasn't late…

---------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------

When Kagome got home she was more than a little tired and was a little more than certain that Sango was super women, to have good grades, a job, and a small social life. Kagome was already thinking about never getting job, or never talking to anyone outside of classes again.

"Kagome! How was your first day?" Sango asked when Kagome got home. Sango was cooking dinner and had some piano music playing softly in the back round for added calmness.

"It was busy, and hard, and the only good thing was that I knew most of everything and I didn't freak out, like other girls did, when we started pealing the skin off a dead monkey, even though it was pretty sick." Kagome said putting her bag down.

"Please stop! We're about to eat." Sango said setting the table and then bringing the try of zucchini, white rice, and some chicken to the table.

"Sorry," Kagome said as they sat down and started eating.

After they were done Sango said she had to go to work and told Kagome to come along, so see what the club was like.

"The Wave, I guess I could go. We don't exactly have much homework these days, just big project and with the writing classes I'm taking…we don't have too much." Kagome said agreeing.

So the two got ready, Sango in her blue mini dress that went down to her low thigh. Kagome wore what she had put on earlier, a pink tank top and jeans.

When Kagome and Sango stepped out into the hall neither were surprised to see Inuyasha, Koga, Miroku and Jinenji standing in the hall everyone but Jinenji glaring.

"Well my dear Kagome. You look lovely. I was just asking dog turd over here which apartment was yours." Koga said kissing Kagome's hand softly, making her blush.

"Oh, hi Koga." Kagome said politely before pulling her hand away from his, glancing at Inuyasha for a second to see him looking away with a disgusted look.

"How are you Kagome, are you well?" Jinenji asked softly barely making eye contact.

"Oh, I'm fine. Thank you?" Kagome said somewhat confused.

"Well, Kagome and I are headed to a vegetarian restaurant, so see you boys later." Sango said dragging Kagome down the hall to the elevator and getting in.

"Why did you tell them that?" Kagome asked leaning against the elevator wall.

"Because, if I told them the truth, they would have followed us. And personally I don't think you need four guys hanging all over you, ruining the chances of meeting someone new. Besides, I don't need anymore loser guys hanging around the club we have enough working there as it is." Sango said laughing as the elevator hit the lobby floor. When they stepped out, they ran smack dab into Kagura and Kanna.

"Hello Kagome, Sango." Kanna said dully.

"Do you know like everyone here already?" Sango asked laughing.

"Kagome had the pleasure of running into Kanna and I one day, along with Ginta, Hokaku, Koga and Jinenji. So she knows us all on the second floor already." Kagura said smiling and crossing her arms.

"Its nice to see you guys again." Kagome said smiling, a smile that went unnoticed as the four just stood there.

"We have to be going, so will you move out of the way?" Kagura asked, pushing past Sango and Kagome and entering the elevator, Kanna right behind her.

"Have fun, at The Wave Kagome." Kanna said softly just as the elevator doors closed.

"Is she like physic?" Kagome asked a little freaked.

"I don't know, and or care. Those two are sisters, a year apart and they look nothing alike. Rumor has it that they were made in a lab, some experiment to create powerful demons." Sango said shrugging.

"So, are we like the only humans on our floor?" Kagome asked as they started walking down the street, towards The Wave.

"Actually, kind of. It's you, me, and even though he's sick enough to have perverted powers, Miroku is human too. Everyone else on the second floor are demons. It's actually sort of cool. Makes you feel safe, especially if your friends with one of them." Sango said laughing lightly.

"Yeah, it's like having a floor full of body guards or something." Kagome said as they now stood in front of The Wave.

The Wave's neon aqua lights blinked out into the night and at Kagome as she looked at it. Inside she could hear music playing and glasses clanking together, it would be a long night.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter four is Done! I hope you enjoyed it. As you may or may not know all next week I will be in New York City and wont have my lap top. I hope I get lots of reviews for this story by then! Please REVIEW!

Samurai Fish!


	4. Are you Ready for this?

Hey, I'm back from New York! It was fun! NOTE: Jinenji is the big demon that is very shy and owns a farm of herbs. He looks different than how I made him out to be because I wanted him to look a tab more human in the story. Well, I would love to thank…

**Smiley Gurl 87**

**Kzb637**

**Sakura The Keeper of Time**

**Shippo-chan328**

**Phantom of the Feudal Era**

**Darkfire can purehearts**

**Otaku Dreamer**

**Squirrellywithagun**

**Dreamer1010 **

**Young Kagome**

**Caitlyn**

**Photographing Poetry **

**15transcends**

**Inuyasha's lil sis **

**Candy babe113**

**Inuyasha'sWife4Eva**

**Kagomemiko13**

Chapter 4- Are you ready for this?

When Kagome and Sango walked into The Wave, Kagome felt like she was in some new town, where people dressed in high heals and mini skirts 24/7, and into a world and town where everyone slept with everyone.

The dance floor was crowded to and still more people joined in, but then again the bar and table area wasn't much better. People toasted with people they had never met before and kissed whoever was closets to them. The bar tenders were splashing drinks out like a factory and seemed to be enjoying all the touching and kissing that was going on around them.

"Kagome, are you sure your going to be ok? I didn't expect it to be this busy." Sango yelled over the loud music blaring from the speakers.

"I'll be fine Sango, I'll probably head home in a little bit anyways. You just go make that money!" Kagome said laughing.

Sango left and went behind the bar where Kagome watched her start to serve some none-alcoholic drinks and some little snack type foods.

Kagome walked over to the brick wall stained dark blue where there were. She joined in with the standing people, but most of them had either a drink or were going at it with someone ext to them. Her stomach churned with the feeling of throwing up when the smell of strong alcohol hit her nose from the guy who had just spilled his drink all over himself. She looked away and laughed and was then suddenly pulled away from the wall…

------------------------------ ------------------------ ---------------------

After the little run-in in the hall way and Koga had went off to his apartment and Jinenji off to do his own thing Inuyasha and Miroku got the smartest idea ever. Inuyasha would track down the girls scent and then they could hang out without Koga around. This was Miroku's brilliant plan, and since Inuyasha had nothing better to do and wouldn't mind seeing Kagome he agreed so he sniffed out Kagome's scent. The smell of the sea and spice ran through his nose as he followed the scent down the street, Miroku a step behind him. When he finally found where the scent had stopped he was in front of The Wave, the wildest club in town.

"Great, she's probably getting hit on by a bazillion guys right now and it getting each one of their numbers." Inuyasha said looking up the building in disbelief.

"Inuyasha if you like her, which is very obvious just tell her so you don't have to kill yourself over worrying about her. I think you should ask her out." Miroku said before walking into The Wave, leaving Inuyasha outside.

After pondering what to do Inuyasha made up his mind, he would go in, drag her out for her own good and they would still be friends. So He walked in. The first thing he noticed was Miroku talking to Sango at the bar, he was making her laugh once again. At the thought Inuyasha had a brief memory of the last time he had made Kagome laugh. It was in his apartment that night she stayed over. They were watching TV and he said something about SpongeBob and Kagome started laughing. He remembered how her chest rose and fell as she gasped for air, how her eyes glistened when he had first said the joke, and how her smooth laughter made him want to do it again.

Once he snapped back to reality he noticed another thing, the wall. The blue wall across the way, and for some reason he felt like he should walk over there. As he made his way over the scent of the sea and spice hit his nose and his heart began to beat faster. Kagome came into view she was laughing at something and the thought of another man making Kagome laugh angered him.

Before Inuyasha can stop himself he drags Kagome away from the wall, through a group of people and out of the club. His eyes are blazing a red color and his claws seem to be digging in her forearm as he drags her along the side walk a little bit away from the club.

"What the hell Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled.

"What?" Kagome asked trying to ignore the pain Inuyasha was causing by grabbing her arm like he was.

"Who the hell made you laugh?" Inuyasha asked still not stopping, and now it looked as if her were dragging Kagome.

"Inuyasha," Kagome's arm was starting to bleed and it felt as if Inuyasha was about to rip her arm off "please stop, your hurting me."

"What?" Inuyasha asked looking back at her. His eyes were red and purple jagged lines now graced his once clear face, and his fangs seemed larger.

"Inuyasha what happened?" Kagome asked trying desperately to understand what exactly just happened.

"Nothing, Inuyasha said his eyes fading back to amber and the lines disappearing. "I was just worried and I…" before he could finish his nose picked up the scent of blood, it was Kagome's.

Inuyasha's amber eyes took in the scene that was playing out before him. His eyes graved over the sight of Kagome's blood running down her arm, and some of it onto his hands. His eyes looked into Kagome's, and he was somewhat surprised not to find fear in them but only concern. His eyes wouldn't look away from the blood for very long, he was drawn to it like a vampire would be, but he wasn't so that was going through his mind as to why he couldn't look away from it.

"Inuyasha, are you okay?" Kagome asked softly, noticing the scared/weird/freaky out look on Inuyasha's face as he once again licked his lips.

"Yeah," Inuyasha said not taking his eyes off the blood.

"Inuyasha, I want to go home. Its really dark and spooky." Kagome said thinking of something, some type of excuse so he could walk her home.

"Kagome, I'm sorry." Inuyasha said finally retracting his claws from Kagome's arm and looking her straight in the eye.

"It's okay, its just a few punctures. It's doesn't even hurt really." Kagome said smiling slightly and rubbing her arm getting blood all over her hand.

"You need some band-aids or something. Here," he said bending down in front of her "climb on my back and I'll run. We'll get there a lot faster."

Kagome climbed on and before she could even say, 'oh what a great idea' they were in front of the apartment building. But Inuyasha still didn't make the move to let her down. He walked in, said hello to the desk clerk, got in the elevator, which was empty for once, and went to the second floor and finally let Kagome off his back in front of her door.

"Thank you Inuyasha," Kagome said unlocking the door with her key, she finally has one. "would you…um…like to come in from some tea of something?" she asked blushing.

"Sure, plus I'll put the band-aid on your arm for you. it's the least I can do." Inuyasha said walking in and shutting the door behind him.

After a few minutes Inuyasha was seated on the couch holding the first-aid kit and a cup of tea was on the table next to him, oh, and Kagome was basically sitting between his legs waiting for him to rub some medicine on the cuts.

Inuyasha squeezed the tube onto his index and middle finger and slowly spread the stuff on Kagome. The somewhat cold sensation sent chills down Kagome's arm and it didn't go unnoticed by Inuyasha who smiled and kept rubbing the four wounds softly. After that and a little more blushing from the two Inuyasha applied four band-aid to Kagome's arm and Kagome went into the kitchen to make herself a ramen.

As Inuyasha sat there sipping his tea and waiting for Kagome to return he couldn't help but remember how he had reacted to the blood. Was it because he was hungry? Did he just want Kagome? Or was it that he wanted Kagome and the thought of blood flashed an image inside his head of the day he would hopefully claim her and mark her as his. He wasn't sure but by the time Kagome returned his thoughts has wondered and the sight of Kagome dressed in her rainbow pajama shorts and little pink tank top was a bit much for him, but somewhere something inside of him wouldn't let him leave her. The urge to just touch her was overwhelming and as Kagome sat down next to him, a sweet smile on her face and a bowl of soup in her hands he to the time to just watch her. Blow on her spoon before putting it into her mouth…her perfect lips parting and the sweet content sigh as she looked his way and smiled.

"Inuyasha, do you want some?" Kagome asked presenting Inuyasha with the bowl.

"Sure," he said taking it. He watched her as she drank her water and turned on the TV. The urge to kiss her was killing him. Then he realized he was using the same spoon as her, it was like an indirect kiss! A smile crossed his lips and without even putting soup in the spoon he stuck it into his mouth. He could almost taste her.

"So, why exactly did you go and drag me out of the club again?" Kagome asked with a raised eyebrow. Inuyasha blushed and handed her the bowl, which she put on the coffee table.

"Well…I…I was worried about you that's why. Plus Miroku said you were probably going to get kidnapped being as pretty as you are, so he said I should get you out of there."

"Oh, so you think I'm pretty?" Kagome asked smiling.

"No, Miroku does," the smile still played on Kagome's face so Inuyasha knew he must be blushing.

"Well, I guess I'll have to thank Miroku for nothing. I was just watching some guy spill a drink all over himself and I was about to laugh right in his face and make it all the more better but I was dragged away." Kagome said smiling.

"Sorry about that,"

"It's fine, its nice to know someone actually cares about who makes me laugh. My last boy friend was a total jerk who never gave me the time of day. Its nice to know I have a friend who cares."

"Yeah, I don't really have any experiences like that. My last relationship was horrid. She smothered me! It was like having a freaky stalker and letting her kiss you. Odd combination." Inuyasha said.

"Oh, so you've had your first kiss already? I mean we are like 18, but I haven't had mine. There was just never a perfect moment, ya know?" Kagome asked.

"I guess, but I used to be different, more of a man whore if you catch my drift."

"Yeah, I…" before Kagome could finish what she was saying Sango and Miroku burst through the door, tongues down each others throats and hands wondering.

"EEEEEEEEWWWW!" Kagome and Inuyasha yelled both almost falling off the couch.

"Oh my God! I didn't know you guys would be here!" Sango yelled trying to button her shirt back up.

"Miroku, we should leave!" Inuyasha said jumping up, grabbing Miroku and running out the door Miroku dragging behind him.

-------------

"Sango! You and Miroku so have to go out after that display!" Kagome yelled after Sango had changed and cleaned up for the night and faced the music by facing Kagome.

"But he's such a player and I don't need more added stress! Besides, we've been friends so it would be weird." Sango said rolling her eyes.

"No, that's what would make it last!" Kagome argued.

"What about you and Inuyasha?" Sango asked pointing an accusing finger at the two tea cups sitting side by side on the table, one was Kagome's and one was Inuyasha's.

"What about us? We're obviously just friends." Kagome said standing up and walking to her room.

For some reason the thought of her and Inuyasha staying just friends, forever, upset her. So she laid down on her bed and stared out the window at the stars. She finally dozed off after she convinced herself that she didn't need Inuyasha to make her feel romantically happy, and she would prove it! (yeah right)

--------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------

"I cant believe you Miroku, barging in on Kagome and me!" Inuyasha said throwing Miroku onto the couch and growling.

"What, you and here weren't even about to do the nasty! Sango and I were! Our situation should have come first!" Miroku yelled back throwing an old slice of pizza at Inuyasha, hitting him in the leg.

"URG! You lecherous baka!" Inuyasha yelled stomping off to his room.

The rest of the night Inuyasha spent it, planning, plotting and asking himself some odd questions about blood and if he could remember his brothers phone number.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter four is done! New York is so awesome too, and having hot guys to dance with on a boat made it all the better! Well please Review and I'm sorry if it seemed short, I would have made it longer but I felt bad for not updating in like…forever!

Samurai Fish


	5. Encounter

Hello everyone! I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter! I would like to thank…

**Dreamer1010**

**Photographing Poetry**

**Inuyasha's lil sister**

**Smiley Gurl 87**

**Inu-Baby18**

**geminimcp**

**Otaku Dreamer**

**Inu-Fan77**

**Lady Geri**

**CryBabySeal**

Chapter 5- Encounter

Classes have been going on for a few weeks now and Kagome was finally starting to get a hang of college life, and all the competition from the other students. It had also been weeks since she and Inuyasha had hung out, but then again Inuyasha dragging her home wasn't most peoples idea of hanging out. But her wounds had healed and she had almost forgotten the weird look on Inuyasha's face when he saw the blood. But he was a dog demon so she wasn't totally shocked.

Kagome walked down the hall to her apartment and opened the door. Sango was already home and was seated on the couch watching Will & Grace laughing at something, and was eating some ramen.

"Hey Kagome, that job you applied for awhile back finally called and said you got the job, along with the fellow you were with." Sango said confused, not knowing who this other fellow was.

"Oh, did they say when I needed to start?" Kagome asked setting down her back pack and sitting down on the couch next to Sango, rubbing her shoulders from the effects of the heavy backpack.

"Um, well they said you need to be there tomorrow at five. I don't know if you'll be working but that you have to be there." Sango said shrugging.

"Thanks, well I'm going to go downstairs to the vending machine and get a snack. You want anything?" Kagome asked standing up and walking towards the door.

"No thanks," Sango said before turning her attention back to her TV show.

As Kagome stepped out into the hallway she could hear music coming from Miroku and Inuyasha's apartment. And even though she was curious, Kagome walked on by without a second glance.

When she reached the elevator she was somewhat surprised to see that it was empty. Usually right after classes were let out the apartment building was buzzing with energy, and people but not today. When Kagome reached the lobby there was only one person other than herself there, even the desk clerk was gone, it was Inuyasha.

"Hi Inuyasha," Kagome said smiling as she sat down in a chair across from him.

"Hey," Inuyasha said breathing in, mostly to get Kagome's scent into his system. The sea and spices flooded through his body as he inhaled deeply again.

" How come like no ones here? And is Miroku throwing a party in your apartment or something?" Kagome asked tilting her head to the side and pondering.

"No ones here because tonight is a basketball game, Koga and his little basketball freaks are throwing a party down in the basement. Miroku is probably in the room with some chick." Inuyasha said trying not to look at Kagome, he could already smell her beautiful but if he looked at her, and from the slight glances he's gotten so far he could tell she was dressed to kill, he would go nuts and probably say something he'd later regret.

And as if on Que. Kagome got up, went to the vending machine a little ways away, but Inuyasha could get a good view and couldn't help but look at her. She was wearing a pink and blue tee that had Bubble Gum Babe written on it in pink with a few bright blue bubbles that stuck out from the darker shade which made up the whole shirt. Her jeans were perfect, as if they had been made just for her curvy body, the body of a Goddess.

"Well, Sango's not going to be too happy about that now will she?" Kagome asked with a serious look on her face as she sat down again and started eating some of the Shrimp chips she had just bought.

"Does she actually like Miroku?"

"She hasn't really told me, but you can so tell." Kagome said rolling her eyes.

"As I can tell by looking at you two that there is something going on." a deep voice said from behind Kagome. She turned around to face a tall man with hair as silver as Inuyasha's and he was as gorgeous too. He looked as if angels had carved him themselves. He, unlike Inuyasha, sported some purple lines on his cheeks and a moon on his forehead.

"Sesshomaru, I didn't think you would be here so soon." Inuyasha said standing up and glancing at Kagome who had turned back around and was now looking up at Inuyasha.

"Yes, modern day technology has some advantages." Sesshomaru said walking past Inuyasha to sit where he had just been. "and you are?" he asked looking at Kagome.

"I'm Kagome, and I better get going. Sango will have a fit. So talk to you later Inuyasha. Tomorrow we get to go to work. So, um...yeah." Kagome said almost running to the elevator.

"So that's the girl you were talking about? The one whose blood made you feel, different." Sesshomaru said raising an eyebrow and getting a nod yes from Inuyasha who was still looking at the now closed elevator doors, wishing she were still there.

"Yeah," Inuyasha said finally turning around to face his older brother.

"Her blood is the one you were staring at? Is if you wanted it, is that correct?" Sesshomaru asked pulling out a palm-pilot and making a few notes. "Well, as it turns out I can help you little brother. All you have to do is mate with her and the urge to mark her, or bit her, therefore getting some of her blood, will go away. So, mate, bite and then live together for the rest of your lives." he said standing up ad heading for the door.

"But Sesshomaru," Inuyasha said looking down at the floor. "what if she's not ready for that? I don't want to make her unless she wants to and is ready."

"Then until you mate with her you'll have to just keep the demon side of you in check so it doesn't get out when your near her. If it is unleashed Kagome will certainly be your mate weather she wants to or not. Just try and control it. If you need anything just call me." and with that Sesshomaru walked out leaving Inuyasha feeling as they say horrible, with a hint of excitement.

He was excited because this finally solved the question, if he liked Kagome or not and he was horrified because he would have to battle something strong and demonic to keep Kagome safe, himself.

-------------------------- --------------- --------------------------------------- ------------------------ -----------

When Kagome got back to the room she found a note from Sango that she had gone to work and would be home late, as usual. So Kagome parked herself in her room at her desk with all her school work, laptop, and a nice hot cup of tea. She would be up most of the night writing papers and doing research.

She ended up falling asleep her head on her desk, thinking if she could only rest her eyes for a minute.

When Kagome woke in the morning she found herself in her bed nicely tucked in and somewhat refreshed. She didn't remember the loud knock at her door, or the fact that she hadn't locked it so the person just left himself in. She didn't remember the gentle but rough clawed hands that stroked her hair behind her ear to see if she were really asleep or just resting. She didn't remember the strong arms that lifted her from her desk and carried her to her bed, tucking her in. And she unfortunately didn't remember the soft lips that lighter than a feather brushed her forehead as the man stood back to just look at her for a moment before doing another good deed for Kagome. He packed up her school stuff so she wouldn't have to in the morning, but secretly he did that so he could stay there a few more minutes with the now sleeping angel. So he could smell her wonderful scent. And he only reason he left so soon was because the demon in him kept making him look at her neck. Where he would bite her if they ever mated and since she was fast asleep and so beautiful looking he couldn't control himself as well, so he ended up walking over to her, touching her soft neck with his hand and walking away, leaving her alone to sleep, leaving her unbitten.

So, as Kagome pondered how she managed to sleep walk her way to her bed and put away her things, she got ready for her day. She made herself some breakfast and got dressed. She dressed professionally, tonight would be her fist day at work and she wanted to make a good impression, plus she had to give a presentation in English about Australia and wanted to look good for that so she settled with some black dress pants, that were the perfect fit, and a button up shot sleeve shirt that had blue, green, white, peach, and gray stripes. She put her hair in a low ponytail and was out the door.

---------- ------------------------------------ ----------------------- ------------------------ -------------

Across the hall Inuyasha was also contemplating what to wear. He had a few things to consider. One, he wanted to impress Kagome at their new job, but he had athletics, so he would be all sweaty. So he settled on one option. He would wear regular cloths to school and then run home real fast, and get changed. So he ended up wearing a red muscle shirt and some black cargo shorts.

------------------- ---------------------------------

It was the last class of the day. Inuyasha had athletics and Kagome had an art class. And today the art class was outside sitting on the bleachers. They were supposed to be drawing the sky in corporation with something outside. A lot of the other students such as Sango were drawing actual nature things, like a bug in relation to the sky or a tree. But Kagome was still pondering, that when she saw him, she caught sight of Inuyasha.

Inuyasha at the time was doing pull up on a bar across the field, and he was shirtless only wearing some gym shorts and sweat. He was sparkling, and looked like a God. His body was perfect and he was doing a lot of the pull up, so he was obviously very fit.

While Inuyasha was doing his pull ups, he caught sight of Kagome. Her radiant skin was glowing in the warm sun and she looked absolutely perfect, just sitting there. Then he saw her look right at him, her eyes gazing all over his body, she was checking him out and it only made him want to show off more of his strength. So after he was done he told the coach that he had too much energy and wanted to run. And since Inuyasha is like one of the star players, he was granted the option.

As Inuyasha started to run he noticed Koga making his way over to the bleachers. Hell no! The flea bitten wolf would not go and talk to Kagome, with his overly polite attitude and his tough guy act. So of course Inuyasha sped up, and just when Kagome started to watch Inuyasha run, it was as if he just disappeared...

"Hey Kagome," Inuyasha said sitting down new to her and leaning back so his back was resting on the seats behind him and his arms on his own bench, leaving one of them slightly behind Kagome's back.

"Hi Inuyasha, that was fast, I didn't even see you coming." Kagome said smiling and hiding her drawing by placing it on the other side of her.

"Hello Kagome," Koga said from in front of them.

"Hi Koga," Kagome said glancing at Inuyasha to see him with an angry look on his face.

"Hey mutt," Koga said smiling wickedly at Inuyasha who clenched his fists. But he held back.

"Hey, so Kagome what do you think it'll be like tonight, at work?" Inuyasha asked looking towards Kagome, trying not to pay any attention to Kago who was not clearly checking Kagome out, his eye aimlessly wondering over her body.

"I don't know, I think it will be fun, since we'll be working there together." Kagome said smiling brightly at Inuyasha. "Could you do my a favor?"

"Yeah, what is it?" Inuyasha asked glancing at Koga who looked insulted.

"Do you think after work tonight you could come over? Sango is working like all night and then she's going straight to school, and I just...I don't like being by myself. I mean last night I was so out of it I think I sleep walked. Plus, I was wondering it you could model for me. For a painting I'm doing..." Kagome said blushing and looking away. "If you don't want to that's fine..."

"No! I'd love to." Inuyasha said smiling at her "So I'll just drive you home after work? I could be your ride to and from work, if you want."

"Sure," Kagome said pulling out her sketch book finishing her drawing. It was Inuyasha in contrast to the sky, when he was doing pull ups.

------------------------ --------------------------------------------- ---------------

4:30 p.m. Inuyasha was taking his sweet little time getting ready, but when he came out the wait was worth it. Not only did Kagome notice his appearance, but he smelled like spices, such as cinnamon and lemon. He was wearing a bluish white dress shirt and some jeans, that weren't bagging but they weren't like emo either, they were perfect.

"Ready to work, Kagome?" Inuyasha asked once they were outside and in the parking lot. He started walking over to the far end of the lot, to his car. When Kagome saw it, she was it awe. It was beautiful. It was a 65' Mustang painted a dark jet black color, but somehow with the dark color it still shined. It was amazing.

"Inuyasha, this is a really nice car." Kagome said getting in.

"Yeah, lets just say my folks have a bit of cash." Inuyasha said pulling out and heading towards the restaurant.

"Yeah," Kagome said as they sat at a stop light. "I could kinda tell from how your brother dressed. He wore some pretty expensive cloths."

"He's always liked living large, and remaining the most adored batchler in all Japan." Inuyasha said turning at the corner.

When they finally got there the parking lot was full and when the walked in the same guy with red hair showed them to the back.

"Listen you two, since your new we wont expect mush from you tonight. But you, Kagome is that correct?" he asked.

"Yes,"

"Kagome you will be in charge of seating everyone. So you are the hostess, Be lively okay, that's what Pinky Pop's is known for okay. And you, Inuyasha, you will be behind the bar. Yes we know your not over twenty one, but here no one really cares to just be yourself okay. The hostess station and the bar are almost next to each other so you wont be too far away, in case that would be an issue or something. We usually don't hire couples but we were short of staff."

"Oh, we're not a couple." Kagome and Inuyasha said at the same time.

"Your not? Oh, could have fooled me. By the way my name is Shippo (Shippo is older than them okay.) and I am in charge of you, so here are your name tags. And please, try not to mess up." he said before walking away.

Kagome now stood at the podium waiting for more customers. She had already seated twelve tables and three of them had given her tips just for seating them, of course it was the all guy groups that had but money was money. And by the looks of the group coming through the door, there would be trouble.

The group was Koga, Ginta, Hokaku, Jinenji, and some of the cheerleaders. They stood in front of the podium as if they were expected special treatment, the only one who wasn't acting all high and mighty was Jinenji. He stood behind them all looking like he didn't really want to be there.

"Hi, table for seven?" Kagome asked starting to grab menus.

"Yes, cant you count!" one of the cheerleaders said. She had long dark hair, that was highlighted with a light blonde and her eyes were a clear green, she wore a very short jean skirt and a tank top. Plus, she had on blue eye shadow and very dark black eye liner and mascara.

"Right this way," Kagome said trying so hard not to loose her cool. She seated them about was about to walk away when Koga grabbed her hand and pulled her down onto the seat with him.

"So, Kagome you and the mutt are working here together. How sweet." Koga said laughing evilly.

"How cute, you and the mutt!" the same cheerleader from before said laughing.

"Koga, let her go," Jinenji said reaching over and removing Koga's hand from Kagome. "she works here and she has to work."

"Thank you Jinenji," Kagome said walking away her heart pounding, and rubbing her wrist where Koga had grabbed her. It was already starting to bruise. When she got back to the podium, no one was waiting she was kind of relived. But she wasn't prepared for the little visit she got.

"Kagome, what happened?" Inuyasha asked taking her arm gently into his inspecting the bruises.

"Nothing, I just hit it on the bathroom door." Kagome said hoping her would believe it.

"Your lying, I can smell it and plus you reek of Koga, did he do this to you? He grabbed you!" Inuyasha said turning his head to catch sight of Koga and his little minions laughing.

"Yeah, but don't go do anything, not now okay. Jinenji saved me, he made Koga let go." Kagome said placing a hand on Inuyasha arm.

"Fine, but I'm going to keep and eye on you." Inuyasha said looking deep into Kagome chocolate brown eyes, looking for any sign on paint, when he found none he was surprised at what he did find. When she was looking at him...he could almost see how much she cared...for him. "Just don't anyone else grab you, or they'll be six feet under in no time." Inuyasha said resting his head against Kagome's for only a second or two before walking away.

The rest of the night spent at the restaurant went smoothly, and soon Inuyasha and Kagome were on their way back to the apartment building. It was 10:50 already, and both weren't all that tired, and when they got back to their floor they both went inside Kagome's apartment and she got out a large canvas, her paints, a sheet so the paint wouldn't get on the floor, and she still had to choose what position she wanted Inuyasha in.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 5 is complete! I'm sorry if it seems short but its one of the longer chapters. I hope you enjoy it. And I know I wont update probably before the 4th of July so HAPPY INDEPENDANCE DAY! Please Review!

Samurai Fish


	6. Midnight Paint

Hey everyone! Hope you had awesome 4th of July! I would love to thank...

**Squirrellywithagun**

**Dreamer1010**

**Young Kagome**

**Nickels21**

**Inu-Baby18**

**Photographing Poetry**

**Crimelight64**

**Smiley Gurl 87**

**InuKagluver91**

Chapter 6-Midnight Paint

Kagome first had to decide what position she wanted Inuyasha in. He could lay down, sit, stand, the list went on and on. Should he have no cloths on, shirt on or off, just boxers? She was at a standstill for the time being. But soon Inuyasha appeared from the kitchen with a soda and sat down on the couch and it came to her. She would have him lay on her bed, just in boxers, with his hands behind his head and a smirk on his face. It would be beautiful.

"Inuyasha, I've decided how I want to paint you." Kagome said slightly blushing as she began moving her supplies from the living room to her room.

"And let me guess, it has something to do with the bed." Inuyasha said smirking and helping her carry the large canvas and paints.

"Yeah, if your uncomfortable with it, that's fine." Kagome said blushing again and setting everything up once again after turning on the light to her room and finding the perfect spot, a little bit to the left of the bed, she would paint from that angle.

"No, I have no problem," Inuyasha said smiling at her and waiting for her instruction as to what he was supposed to do.

"Okay, well I need you to strip down to your boxers." Kagome said.

"OooKay," Inuyasha said beginning to take of his cloths. Soon he was standing before Kagome in nothing but he black boxers. His well defined body and perfect build made it hard for Kagome to not stair. She took in his radiant tan skin, his long silver hair that went to his waist, his cute little dog ears that sat atop his head that now twitched as he tried to hide the small blush as she took in his chest and stomach, both well formed and perfect, she glanced at his face only to be transfixed by his amber eyes that now stared right at her with something...he was looking at her, like he cared what she thought of him, like it matter as to what she thought and after he had searched her eyes a moment or two he smiled at her, showing his fangs in a way that made him hard to resist. He found what he had been looking for, he had been looking for her approval in how he looked and he got that and more from the emotions that played across her eyes.

"Okay, I want you to lay down with your hands behind your head and then when I'm done with the body I'm going to do the face and I want a smirk, and I don't mean to be weird or anything, but the kind of smirk you would give...you would give to only me." Kagome said blushing madly and hiding behind the large canvas, setting up her paints on the little table beside her.

"That's not a problem," Inuyasha said rolling his eyes at how weird girls can be, with all their blushing.

"Okay, just hold still." Kagome said glancing at him to see him looking in her directing with a rested face.

As Kagome started to paint she got really into it, suddenly she wanted everything to be perfect, for Inuyasha to look just as he really does, and she suddenly wanted to look more sexy. After all she was still wearing the confining work cloths and she wanted to suddenly show more skin, and be comfortable and sexy.

"Can you hold on, I'm going to go change into something more comfortable, just relax." Kagome said getting some cloths and walking out of the room. She changed and came back moments later.

Kagome now looked younger, less grown up and sophisticated. She now wore some shorts that went down to almost her knees, they were pink, and then and old stained white T-shirt that already had paint all over it. She then started painting again, looking from Inuyasha to her canvas and back at Inuyasha. By midnight she had done all of Inuyasha's body and the bed.

So far it was Inuyasha in the middle of the canvas, arms behind his back and his silver hair all around him. The sheets on her bed, the blue with rustic flowers stood out on her painting from the tan skinned, silver harried Inuyasha that had taken form on her canvas. Now it was time for the face. She had already formed the right color for his eyes and now she needed the smirk.

"Okay, Inuyasha I'm almost done. I just need you to do the smirk that I was talking about."

"Okay," Inuyasha said looking at Kagome as she studied her work. Just looking at her made his blood run warm with desire and as he breathed in her scent, the sea and spices it made his feelings for her fade all the way into his emotions. Then he smirked, and he knew...this was the one for Kagome.

Kagome looked at Inuyasha to catch the smirk, it was breath taking. The way he was looking at her, his eyes were soft with some emotion that Kagome couldn't put her finger on and the smirk, it was like it was designed by God himself, for Inuyasha to give it to Kagome. The look on his face made Kagome blush, stair, and feel beautiful all at once and then with the sexy, knowing smirk, Kagome felt like she was going to melt into a pile of mush on her bedroom floor.

"Is this good?" Inuyasha asked wanting to make sure that this is what Kagome wanted to paint.

"Perfect!" Kagome said smoothly before she could stop her tongue from forming the word that seemed to please Inuyasha as he regained his pose.

Kagome went to work, first she did Inuyasha's mouth, she painted the smirk as if it were an actual camera picture. Then the eyes it took her awhile to get exactly how they looked, how much caring was in them but she did it. Then the nose came out and then his eyebrows and before one in the morning she was done admiring her work before telling Inuyasha.

"I'm done Inuyasha," Kagome said smiling brightly at her work, it looked exactly like him.

"Let me see," Inuyasha said getting off the bed and walking over. He almost fell over when he saw it, it was as if he had been born in the painting. It looked just like him. And when he saw the look on his face, how she painted it exactly it made him slightly self conscious, he looked like a love struck puppy. "that is awesome Kagome!" he finally said looking at Kagome, just now noticing all the paint she had on her. "I like the paint too, very sexy."

"Um, well thank you Inuyasha, for being my model." Kagome said looking at him.

"Maybe I should paint you." Inuyasha said, and without warning spilled paint all over Kagome, sending yellow all over the front of her shirt.

"Oh my Gosh! Inuyasha, what did you do that for!" Kagome asked in a yell as the chilled paint ran down her skin. "Your going to pay for that!" the Kagome took some red paint and poured it on Inuyasha, coating his nice abs and chest.

"Kagome why you!" Inuyasha said getting some blue and pouring it down Kagome's back. Luckily the sheet underneath was catching all the paint that was falling to the floor.

"Inuyasha..." but before she could say anything else Inuyasha pressed his lips to Kagome's hard. At first Kagome was shocked but when she realized that Inuyasha wanted to continue her own lips snapped into action and responded. Kagome soon had her arms around Inuyasha neck and Inuyasha was holding Kagome slightly by the hips as their lips got to know each other very well.

Inuyasha's head was swimming, what was he doing! His demon side could loose control any moment and Kagome would be in serious danger. But when he felt Kagome respond his thoughts flew out the window. She wanted to kiss him, and by the feel of her arms now wondering his chest, feeling him, he could tell that she was enjoying this. He began lowering them down to the floor, atop the paint covered sheet, and glancing slightly at the painting making sure it was off the sheet, which it was, Inuyasha pulled it around them.

Soon they were tangled in the sheet, paint everywhere, there skin covered almost completely now. Inuyasha began to use his hands to roam Kagome's body, feeling her curves, he started with her thighs, running his hands up them, then her hips grinding his slightly into her making her moan into his mouth. Then he worked his was up soon to her breasts. He felt them slightly but didn't want to totally feel her up he kept going. Soon his hands were at her face, deepening the kiss at her leaned into her.

Inuyasha left Kagome's lips at she started playing with his dog ears, making him even more excited. So he moved down and began a trail of kisses from her waist lifting her shirt slightly so he could kiss just below her breasts, sending chills of excitement through Kagome. Kagome was also feeling Inuyasha, touching his chest, and his ears. Then she finally just held onto his shoulders as his lips wondered her body. They ended up at her neck.

The blood of the demon inside Inuyasha begged with Inuyasha to just bite her and mate with her, its what he wanted. But Inuyasha stopped himself and merrily kissed her neck and collar bone moving back up to her lips, capturing them as his once again. He kissed her deeply, savoring the taste and feel of her lips against his, her body against his.

To Inuyasha, the only way to describe Kagome was, perfect. She was like an angel, a Goddess that he wanted to worship for the rest of his life. Her lips were like rose petals, and were now slightly swollen from their kissing and Inuyasha's fangs grazing them repeatedly. But his fangs only made Kagome want his lips more. Inuyasha ran his now blue paint colored hand through her hair and then pulled her closer to him as he made them roll over, so that Kagome was sitting on top of him, straddling his waist.

Kagome gazed down at Inuyasha with such lust she almost forgot her sanity. Inuyasha gazed at Kagome and when he saw her eyes filled with lust he only wanted her more, to feel as he felt.

Kagome was about to take off her shirt completely when they both heard the door to the apartment open and Sango, and someone else walk in.

"Oh shit!" Inuyasha said sharply looking at Kagome.

"Get dressed!" Kagome yelled jumping off Inuyasha and straightening out her cloths and putting her hair in a quick little ponytail. Inuyasha was now dressed and very disappointed that he and Kagome could have stayed and kissed some more.

"Listen Kagome," Inuyasha said looking at her as he saw hurt in her eyes just by those words, and he knew he shouldn't have said them the way he had. He had said them as if he regretted what happened, when he didn't. He loved it!

"It was a one time thing Inuyasha, I know." Kagome said hurt written all over her face as she walked out of the room to see who was inside.

'Damn it! Why couldn't I have told her how I felt? Now she thinks I'm a jerk and a player.' Inuyasha thought to himself as he walked out of the room, now fully dressed.

Kagome walked out into the living room to see Sango and Miroku sitting on the couch some paint ball guns in their laps and smiles on their faces.

"Kagome, Oh my Gosh! We have to go to the paint ball place with Miroku. Its so much fun! You know my birthday is coming up soon, maybe we should go for that. You know celebrate by shooting each other with paint balls." Sango said smiling and taking aim at the wall with her pink pain ball gun.

"So, you guys found time to go to the paint balls fields at like one in the morning?" Kagome asks with a smirk silently hoping they don't notice her cloths.

"Kagome, why do you have paint all over you?" Miroku asked looking up and down Kagome and the yellow, blue, and red paint that's all over her. That's when they all notice that Inuyasha is standing by the front door, covered in the same color paint.

"What were you guys doing?" Sango asked looking at them both, covered in paint.

"We were...painting." Inuyasha said looking at Kagome who wouldn't make eye contact.

"Sounds sexy, Sango would you like to paint with me?" Miroku asked leaning over and trying to kiss Sango who pushed him away.

"You two need to go home, us girls are tired. See you guys later." Sango said kicking Miroku literally out the door while Inuyasha gracefully walked out and into their apartment.

---------- ------------------ -------------------- --------------------- ---------------

"Kagome what happened?" Sango asked once she let Kagome take a shower, and change. Kagome was now, for the most part clean, there was still some paint in her hair and some on her hands, but she didn't really care most of it was off, and the both were now sitting on the couch eating ice cream and watching a chick flick.

"Okay, after work I asked him if I could paint him for that art project you know, the personal one that can be about anything?" Sango nodded. "Well okay, I asked him if he could be my model and he said yes and it turned out great. Then once I was done we started throwing paint on each other and then he kissed me! I mean I've been kissed before but never like that. It was like being kissed by...by something perfect. Well okay, so we end up on the floor rolling around making out, I'm touching him he's touching me and he's about to take of my shirt when we hear you and Miroku come in so we freak and stop and throw on some cloths. Then he says my name and it has that tone! That damn town where you know he's going to say something like 'this was a one time deal' and just leave so saving him the trouble I say 'its a one time thing, I know' and walk out here. But oh my God! I loved his hands one me, and then its just a one time deal! URG!" Kagome said tears of frustration running down her face. "I just, I thought he liked me, ya know? I just...I just thought that it would go somewhere."

"Like, you guys going all the way?" Sango asked confused.

"No, like us having an actual relationship." Kagome said eating a big spoon full of ice cream. "I just...I think I've fallen for him."

"You WHAT! Are you crazy? This is Inuyasha we're talk about here. Have you met his brother, combine them together and you have a couple of gorgeous guys that a filthy rich and smart, and not to mention rich!" Sango yelled standing up and crossing her arms. "Maybe its best of you guys never become a couple, it could ruin your life."

"Why? Because he has money?" Kagome asked wiping her eyes.

"Yes, and because his brother, once he found out about you guys would try and break you up. Those types of people do that kinda thing." Sango said walking away into her room closing the door.

"Great, what wonderful advice!" Kagome screamed stomping over to her room and slamming the door.

Kagome threw herself on her bed and left the tears fall. How could everything go so wrong? She now knew that she liked Inuyasha more than a friend and it was obvious that he didn't the same. So now what? Would she try to act normal...or just ignore him. While pondering her thoughts her eyes fell upon the panting that seemed to be looking right at her, Inuyasha's eyes no longer caring a deep but shallow and cold.

Kagome rose to her feet and walking over to the painting and gazed at it. Once she let her anger subsided she looked more deeply at the painting. Inuyasha didn't look uncaring and cold, he looked deep and lively. Kagome sat back on her bed and looked at it. It was a great painting, a painting of the guy she loved.

"What an I going to do about you?" Kagome asked the painting, just gazing at it.

Kagome layed back down on the bed and just looked at her painting, as if pondering what to do next. When she finally fell asleep her dreams of Inuyasha seemed so real...

Her dream was that Inuyasha had come into her room through her window and just sat there, she couldn't see him but she could feel him. She could feel him looking at her, breathing her, wanting her. But what she didn't know was that it was real. As she slept the man of her dreams really was there. But by morning her would be gone, regretting not tell her how he felt.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 6 is done! YAY! I hope everyone enjoys this chapter, it was fun writing it. But just like Kagome my love life is plummeting, so be ready for my next chapter...to not be so romantic. PLEASE REVIEW!

Samurai Fish


	7. Hospital Romance

Hey everyone! Well this chapter may not be as good as my last one, the last one I wrote when my and my crush were really hitting it off, but I don't know he is being weird and wont talk to me, so it may not be as...sweet but you never know. I would love to thank...

**Kagome Lover!**

**Princess2010**

**Inuyasha's Lil sister **

**Lotis15 **

**Inu-Baby18**

**Smiley Gurl 87**

**LINDLEYyyyy**

**Finn**

**Tara**

**Child of the Silvery Moon**

Chapter 7-Hospital Romance

Kagome woke the next morning feeling somewhat low and unwanted. Sango was already gone and was probably mad at her for some reason. She herself was a little mad about what Sango was telling her the night before. To not go after Inuyasha, even though she was sure she was in love with him?

Kagome got dressed in a simple red and white little dress that went down to her knees and tied around her back. She left her hair down and put in a few white cute clips to keep her bangs back. Today she wouldn't make breakfast, she wasn't in the mood so she just slipped on her bag grabbed her books, slipped into some red flip flops and was out the door.

The hallway was bustling with people. Kagome spotted a few people she knew like Kanna and Kagura who were standing against their apartment door their arms crossed and scowls on their faces. There was also Ginta and Hakaku. They were standing across the hall from Kanna and Kagura with smiles on their faces as they checked out some of the girls that walked past. Jinenji was out in the hall also he stood to Kagome's right where his and Koga's apartment was he seemed to be looking at her. His blue eyes looked up and down her as she stood there taking everything in.

Kagome tried to ignore it and closed her door and locked it, beginning to walk down the hall. When she reached the elevator and the doors were about to close Jinenji stuck his arm though and then walked in. The doors closed again.

"I'm sorry about what Koga did yesterday." Jinenji said leaning against the elevator wall and looking at Kagome.

"Its okay, I'm just glad you helped me out." Kagome said smiling brightly at him.

"So are you and Inuyasha together now?" Jinenji asked.

"Oh, ha, ha, no. We're just friends. Nothing more, at all." Kagome said trying to hide her disappointment.

"Oh, well Koga is going to challenge Inuyasha today during the athletics work out. Winner, he says, will get you." Jinenji said looking down at the floor. "Its just so wrong, if you don't like Koga then he should just respect your decision."

"How is it that you and Koga are friends, you seem so different." Kagome said as they walked out of the elevator and out into the lobby. Pretty soon they were outside walking towards the actual campus.

"Well, we became friends through the basketball team. I am one of the best players and he's the caption so it made sense for us to get along during high school. So when we found out we were going to the same college on basketball scholarships Koga said we should pitch in and get a nice apartment. So we did. But now that we're here he's more focused on getting girls and stupid stuff rather than on school and sport." Jinenji said glancing at Kagome to see her really listening to him as they walked.

"Oh, that's a shame. But what am I going to do Jinenji? I don't know what I'm going to do about this bet that apparently will take place." Kagome said sadly.

"The best thing you can do is for you to just be there." Jinenji said as they walked into one of the school buildings.

"Okay, thank you so much Jinenji,"

"Yeah, talk to you later Kagome." he sad walking into one of the class rooms.

Kagome walked down the hall to her first class now dreading her art class at the end of the day.

------------------ -------------------- ---------------- -------------------- --- ---------

The last class, Kagome was nervous as she walked into the art building and took her seat. The classroom was already getting full and because they didn't have assigned seating Sango didn't sit next to Kagome like she usually did, she sat on the other side of the room. But at the moment Kagome wasn't really paying that much attention. She was more focused on the time, she needed to get outside as soon as she could but Mr. Wang the professor wasn't even in the room yet and Kagome was starting to fidget.

"Hello class," Mr. Wang said walking to the room and sitting down at his art table. "we will be going outside again so get your sketch books and your things."

The class walked outside almost everyone talking, even Sango had seemed to find a new art buddy, while Kagome stayed to the back of the group wondering what she would do when she spotted Inuyasha or Koga.

"Take your seats, but if you need to move to get a different angle on something feel free." Mr. Wang said opening a book and diving right in while the class worked.

Kagome was near the bottom of the bleachers waiting for hr chance to move and talk to Inuyasha. Finally the athletics teams came outside. All the girls in the art class, which was everyone but two guys, stopped what they were doing and watched as the athletic boys took off their shirts and started doing their warming up exercises. The guys started with push-ups, then running in place, then sit ups, and finally a lap around the field.

Kagome watched Inuyasha as he did the warm ups. His great body still had some paint on it and there was some of the blue paint still in his hair. His muscles no fully visible as he was putting them to work and his speed rivaling that of the other demons and half demons in the class.

When they were done the couches started working with the swim team getting them over to the weight area to work their arms, leaving the rest of the guys to goof off. Kagome saw this as her chance, and since some of the other girls started leaving and going to talk to the guys she headed down too. She spotted Sango going over to Miroku who was standing next to Inuyasha and Kagome didn't feel like talking to Sango who would probably wouldn't say anything to begin with. So Kagome stayed back and was soon wishing she had just walked over there.

"Hey Kagome, you look really cute today," Koga said wrapping his arm around Kagome's waist while Jinenji stood across from them, trying not to really look at Koga or Kagome as Ginta and Hakaku walked over as well.

"Yeah Koga, this one is really hot, you should totally bang her soon." Ginta said laughing.

"She probably has a really sexy body too." Hakaku said rubbing Kagome's side and getting a glare from Koga and then he backed off.

"Koga please let me go," Kagome said trying to push him away.

"Why? So you can run off to that mutt over there? I don't think so." Koga said tightening his hold on Kagome making her wince.

"No, I don't need Inuyasha to protect me. I can handle myself," Kagome said glancing towards Inuyasha's direction to see him looking over towards her and the guys surrounding her, she could tell by how his ears were moving that he was listening to them, Sango and Miroku were also looking over Sango was wearing a glare and Miroku looked concerned.

"Really, well try and break free," Koga said playfully wrapping his arms all the way around Kagome's body and squeezing her tightly, Kagome swore her body was about to break in half as she cried out in pain as she tried to push against Koga's chest. She dropped her sketch book and other things and tried with both hands to push away from Koga's chest but it wasn't working. "oh, I font think she can get away." Koga said laughing.

"Jinenji please help me," Kagome said reaching out towards Jinenji but he didn't look at her or even raise his head, he was pretending not to hear her. "Please!" Kagome yelled reaching out even against the pain it was causing.

"Why is she asking for your help?" Koga asked looking at Jinenji who just started walking away, his hands in his shorts pockets.

"Dude, he was probably banging her last night." Ginta said looking over at Jinenji as he went into the gym.

"Kagome, do you have experience?" Koga asked looking down at Kagome who was now trying desperately to break free.

"No, you idiot! Let me go!" Kagome yelled yanking her arm back and was about to punch Koga in the face when her arm was grabbed and held back but Hakaku who now held both her arms so she couldn't struggle.

"Where you about to hit me?" Koga asked his eyes daring and angry.

"Yes," Kagome said bitterly, but that just made it worse.

Koga smirked evilly and then crushed his lips to Kagome's as she began struggling again against him but she was at a huge disadvantage. Koga's tongue burst into her mouth even against her protest at he roamed her mouth this his tongue and his fangs actually cutting into Kagome's lips, making them bleed and that just made Koga want her more. His hands started to roam her body grouping when he could, like at her breasts, squeezing them.

"You fucking loser!" Kagome heard Inuyasha's voice yell and before she could even register what was happening she was curled up against someone's chest and she could feel their soft skin and smell the scent of spices. She opened her eyes and looked up at her savior to see Inuyasha, a pissed expression on his face.

"Inuyasha," Kagome said tears rolling down her cheeks now as she tried to move but when she did a sharp pain traveled from somewhere in her body causing her to scream and more tears to spill out.

"Kagome, don't move. I'm taking you to the hospital okay, something is broken I can smell it. So don't try and move. " Inuyasha said softly. Seeing Kagome like this made him want to kill someone, mostly Koga. But he was even madder at himself. From the moment he saw Koga go up to Kagome he should have went over there, but he waited till Koga fully took something that he wanted. Koga had taken Kagome's lips and she now reeked of the flea bitten wolf, but that was the least of Inuyasha's anger. Koga had hurt Kagome, he did damage and it made Inuyasha mad. But as he looked down at Kagome to see her crying the icky feeling in his chest only worsened, now it was like his lungs were in his throat and he couldn't breath.

When Inuyasha got Kagome to the hospital she was treated right away, the school had called already. Inuyasha had to wait in the waiting room while they treated Kagome and he took that time to call their work and explain everything and the red headed kid seemed to get it and said that it would be fine.

"Are you the one that brought in Kagome Higurashi?" the doctor asked taking off his classes and rubbing his eyes.

"Yes." Inuyasha said standing and crossing his arms.

"She'll be fine, and nothings broke. She just has a fractured arm. It will heal in a few days. We put a cast on it but she will need some ointment for the cuts inside her mouth and lips. May I ask what exactly happened?" the doctor asked while looking at Inuyasha intently.

"I let her get hurt...it shouldn't have happened. It's all my fault that, that bastard Koga got his hands on her!" Inuyasha said angrily.

"Oh, well she is awake and we'll keep her here a few hours for observation on a mental level. But you can go in and see her." the doctor said patting Inuyasha's shoulder and walking away.

Inuyasha walked down the hall and he could already smell Kagome's blood, tears, and scent. He walked into room 314 to see Kagome laying in the hospital bed, she wore now instead of her pretty dress a hospital gown and some tubs and needles were going into her left arm while her right had a pink cast on it.

"Kagome," Inuyasha said dragging a chair next to Kagome's bed and taking her hand. Kagome opened her eyes and looked up at Inuyasha with a confused look.

"Inuyasha, your still here?" she asked reaching her arm with the cast up to Inuyasha's face and stroking the hair that made up his bangs and running her fingers over his cheek before lowering her hand and sighing. "I'm sorry about everything. That you have to deal with my mess."

"What are you talking about? I'm the one that should be sorry! I let that mutt hurt you, and I was right there but I waited for some dumb reason. I'm so sorry Kagome. It's all my fault that your here in this damn hospital." Inuyasha said looking down at his hand and Kagome's as he held her hand.

"Its okay Inuyasha, I'm fine really." Kagome said smiling and lifting her arm again and stroking Inuyasha's left ear getting a soft growl to escape from his lips as he pressed his head into her hand to make her continue. As they say there Kagome rubbing Inuyasha ear and Inuyasha holding Kagome's hand as he let the pleasure of her touch over come him, they didn't notice the two figures standing outside the door until they burst into the room.

"Kagome oh my God are you okay?" Sango asked pushing Inuyasha away and sitting down in the chair he was just in.

"Yeah I'm fine Sango," Kagome said smiling as Sango took her hand and held it tight to make sure Kagome was really there.

"Kagome we were worries sick about you when the school nurse said you needed to go to the hospital." Miroku said smiling at Kagome who hadn't remembered going to the nurses office.

"Are you all Miss Higurashi's friends?" the doctor asked coming into the room.

"Yeah," Sango said tightening her hold on Kagome's hand.

"Well I just wanted to tell you all that Kagome can go home, she'll need to come back on Friday so we can check out her arm and do some tests, but she is free to go. Let me just take out the needles and bandage them up.

"Okay, well Miroku and I have to get to work," Sango said standing up, but not before giving Kagome a kiss on the cheek.

"Okay, you guys be safe." Kagome said as they walked out of the room.

Inuyasha watched closely as the doctor removed the tubs and needles but what he was watching the most was Kagome's blood, how it flowed slowly out of the cuts before the doctor put gauze and tape over it. Inuyasha licked his lips at the blood ran down Kagome's finger from a cut in her hand when the doctor ran out of gauze and had to go get more. He tried to look away and couldn't, but he didn't make a move in fear of his demon blood taking over.

When the doctor was done and they checked Kagome out, Inuyasha rushed home to put Kagome to bed, and for the rest of the night he sat on the edge of Kagome's bed watching her sleep, planning revenge and wondering when the next time they would bond would be, he was looking forward to it.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 7 is complete! It may be a little short but one of my friends was rushing me cause she wanted to find out what happens. PLEASE REVIEW!

Samurai Fish


	8. Shopping

Hey peoples! I might not be updating a lot in the next couple weeks of summer, but I'll try. My and my guy friend have been spending a lot of time together, so yeah. I would love to thank...

**Child of the Silvery Moon**

**Princess2010**

**Smiley Gurl 87**

**Finn**

**Dreamer1010**

**Photographing Poetry**

**Inu-Baby18**

**Silverkonekotsukari**

**Inuyasha's lil sister**

**Meiun Tenshi**

**Kurinju-sama**

**Otaku Dreamer**

**squrirrellywithagun **

**Inukagobsession4eva**

Chapter 8-Shopping

When Kagome woke up her arms hurt and she could swear she heard a soft breathing in her ear and sure enough when she opened her eyes there was Inuyasha. His eyes were closed, his mouth was slightly open and his breathing was even. Kagome had no idea how to get out of this situation, Inuyasha was in her bed! His arms were wrapped around her and to be honest she wasn't as uncomfortable with the situation as she thought she would be. But she had to pee and with Inuyasha's arms wrapped around her, her only option was to wake him up so he would let go.

"Inuyasha," Kagome said softly poking Inuyasha in the arm with her finger. When he didn't really react she did it again, and again, and again until finally she shoved his arm with her had completely and he opened his eyes.

"What gives Kagome? I was enjoying my slumber." Inuyasha said yawning and stretching his arms over his head.

"Ah," Kagome yelled slightly as she dashed from the bed and into her bathroom almost peeing her pants. When she came back out Inuyasha was sitting up on her bed looking at the painting of him which sat across the room still on the stand.

"You should have just said you needed to go to the bathroom." Inuyasha said now looking at her.

"Yeah," Kagome said looking down at the floor and blushing.

"So, are you feeling any better? Does your arm hurt? do you need some medicine?" Inuyasha asked standing up and walking over to stand in front of Kagome.

"I'm fine, just a little hungry," Kagome said smiling at the fact that Inuyasha was concerned.

"Lets go out, I'll buy you some lunch, and then we can just hang out okay. Today your going to recoup on some fun." Inuyasha said smiling at Kagome and grabbing her hand "you just get dressed in something cute and the rest of the day and expenses are on me." Inuyasha walked out of the room and closed the door.

Kagome laughed slightly, and went into her closet to try and find something cute to wear, to show off a little for Inuyasha. She ended up deciding on a cute little tee that said 'I'm so Kissable.' on the front and 'I'm so Huggable' on the back that was green and some blue capri (SP?) cargo pants, she left her hair down and grabbed her purse. She walked out of her room and walked to the living room. Inuyasha was looking at some pictures that she and Sango had decided to put in on the little shelve next to the TV.

Inuyasha looked at the pictures that were obviously Kagome's. There was one of her, she looked a little younger, her mother, her little brother, and her Grandpa. They were sitting in chairs and the beach was in the back round. Another was of her brother and her, Kagome was dressed in a cheerleader outfit and her brother was in a football suit. There was a football field in the back round. There were a few more of Kagome and her family in various places. But one caught his eye. It was of Kagome when she was very little, she was wearing a green, blue and pink kimono, her hair was up tightly in buns and she had on a little beaded headdress type thing. There was a man next to her holding her hand. He looked just like Kagome, or Kagome looked just like him. Same lively eyes, bright smile, and dark raven colored hair.

"That's one of me and my dad, when he was alive." Kagome said smiling at Inuyasha who looked at her, a little startled.

"Oh," Inuyasha said softly walking towards Kagome as she opened the door.

----------- ------------------ ------------------- ---------------- ---------------

It had been hours sine Kagome and Inuyasha woke up and so far they had eaten lunch at a Sushi Bar down the street, went into a little market and Kagome bought a water, then walked through Fushi Park and were currently sitting on a bench, Kagome's cast between them.

"Ah, its such a nice sunny day isn't it." Kagome said smiling a taking a sip of her water.

"Yeah, and its kind of hot." Inuyasha said pulling on the collar of his shirt sending air down onto his chest, cooling him a little.

"Yeah, its the prince you pay for being in the wilderness." Kagome said laughing and filling the cap from her water with water and pouring it on Inuyasha's head.

"Oh, that actually feels good." Inuyasha said shivering slightly from the cool water and smiling slightly. "So Kagome, what do you want to do next?"

"I was thinking we could go get some ice cream. Since its so hot." Kagome said wiping her forehead with the back of her hand and smiling.

"I love that idea!" Inuyasha said standing up and waiting for Kagome who was drinking the last of her water and throwing the bottle away. Inuyasha and Kagome began walking side by side towards the ice cream, hamburger, and malt shop, called H.I.M.'s Ice Cream place, that was on the other side of the street from the back of their apartment building.

When they got there they were slightly shocked to see Kagura in the little H.I.M.'s employee skirt and shirt standing behind the counter the little blue paper hat on her head and a somewhat true smile on her face. When she saw them her smile melted away and she stood up straighter and glared slightly.

"How may I help you?" Kagura asked rolling her eyes and sighing heavily.

"Yeah, I would like a double hamburger, everything but cheese on it. A Chocolate Milk shake, and a medium fry." Inuyasha said licking his lips and rubbing his hands together.

"I'll have a two scoop cone with Cookies n' Cream." Kagome said smiling and reaching for her wallet but Inuyasha grabbed her arm and stopped her, giving her a stern look.

"I told you Kagome, I'm paying for everything today." Inuyasha said handing Kagura the money. Walking over to a booth and siting while Kagome waited for her ice cream.

"You should go on a shopping spree," Kagura said smiling and beginning to scoop out some Cookies 'n Cream.

"Huh?"

"Since Inuyasha is paying for everything, go on a shopping spree. But new cloths. Something," Kagura said handing her the ice cream.

"That's actually not a too bad of an idea. I need some new cloths." Kagome said smiling and nodding her thanks as she ate her ice cream and sat down across from Inuyasha.

"If you want to buy some new cloths that's fine. I just get to pick out one outfit." Inuyasha said as Kagura brought their food and walked away.

"Wait, you heard us talking?" Kagome asked blushing.

"I am half demon remember," Inuyasha said pointing to his dog ears and then starting to eat his food.

"Oh yeah," Kagome said smiling and starting to eat her ice cream.

About an hour later the two were walking down the sidewalk again, this time however they held hands, Kagome smiling up at Inuyasha. Just glimpses of Inuyasha made Kagome's heart pound. The fact that they were holding hands was making her heart race. She also had butterflies that just would not go away. Kagome looked over again but caught Inuyasha looking at her, he blushed but since she liked the fact she didn't freak out or anything.

Inuyasha had told her he knew this cool store called Shojo Cloths. It was all girls cloths and he thought she might like their stuff. It was a block down from their apartment building and then around a corner. They were there in no time.

Kagome gazed around the store, her eyes gleaming with excitement. The cloths they had were cute, everything was cute! She quickly ran to the Sale rack, 40 off. She saw some cute things, and since Inuyasha was instant that he would pay she didn't want to spend that much money. She picked out a cute shirt that said 'Without 'Me' it would just be Asome.' It was yellow with blue bubble letters. She also picked out a skirt that went down to her knees. It was yellow with Blue flora print. It went well with the shirt.

"Okay," Kagome said showing Inuyasha the outfit. "what do you think?"

"Its nice, but don't you want to look at some of the not on sale cloths?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome looked over and was VERY tempted, the cloths were adorable and stylish, but it didn't feel right.

"No, I'm fine," Kagome said nodding her head slowly.

Inuyasha could smell that she was lying, and by her eyes he could tell she really wanted to, so he go a little idea.

"Kagome, I'm going to pick you out some outfits okay. You sit over here," Inuyasha said slightly pushing Kagome onto a chair as he ran over to the other side of the store and began picking out stuff.

When he came back he had four outfits and accessories. The laid them out on the other chairs. 1. was a violet shirt with heats and flowers running along the right shoulder making its way down to the back, with some jeans that had hearts sewn onto the pockets and along the legs here and there, with a violet bead necklace to go with it. 2. The next was a dress. It was brown with white beads making flowers along the waist area, it was a V neck and went down pretty low in the back. It had some straps that had to be tied around the neck to keep it up, and he brought a pearl necklace that was a slight pinkish white color, real pearls. 3. It was a black tee that had a skull holing a rose in its mouth on white, with some black cargo pants that only went to about mid calf. With a cute little locket necklace that had roses on the front, it was silver. 4. Was a simple outfit. It consisted of some jeans and a pink tee that had a big heart in the middle.

Kagome loved them all! She wanted them, but she was still unsure if it was okay to let Inuyasha pay for them. She knew she could afford any of it.

"Well, what do you think?" Inuyasha asked smiling. He already could tell that Kagome loved the cloths but was unsure of something.

"I love them, but I cant let you buy these for me." Kagome said sighing.

"Why not? I owe you one, I let you get hurt by Koga. I owe you much more than any of this. You got hurt Kagome, and I stood by and watched till I finally exploded. But I could have stopped it before that happened." Inuyasha said sitting down next to Kagome and sliding his arm around her waist and pulling her closer to him. "I'm going to buy these for you okay,"

"If you insist." Kagome said smiling.

The total of the five outfits was somewhere around six hundred dollars but that to Inuyasha was like a penny.

When they got back to Kagome's apartment they found Miroku and Sango on the couch, making out. Inuyasha tried hard not to laugh and Kagome just blushed and went to her room. Inuyasha followed with the shopping bags.

Kagome was laying on her bed looking up at the ceiling when Inuyasha walked in so he put down the bags and laid next to her. He could smell Kagome's smile when he laid down and was happy that she liked him there, but they had to get ready for work!

"Hey Kagome," Inuyasha said softly looking over at her.

"Yeah?"

"Wear one of your new outfits to work tonight," Inuyasha said.

"Work! Oh my gosh I forgot all about it! Thank you for reminding me! We need to get ready! like now!" Kagome said jumping up and grabbing the shopping bags.

"I am ready, I'm waiting on you." Inuyasha said laughing slightly then sighing in contentment.

"What should I wear?" Kagome asked going through the bags.

"Wear the dress," Inuyasha said smiling.

Kagome nodded and ran off to the bathroom. When she came out she was wearing the dress and it fit her perfectly. The pearls went lovely with her skin and seemed to glow at her dark black hair fell over her shoulder since she left it down. Inuyasha gazed in awe as she stepped out of the bathroom before him. She looked beautiful.

"You look great Kagome," Inuyasha said standing up and walking over to her. He inhaled deeply to get her sea and spice scent, which sent wonderful chills up his back.

"Thanks, we better get going!" Kagome said grabbing Inuyasha hand and running out of her room. She grabbed her purse and they were out the door.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 8 is complete! I am SO SORRY that this chapter is so short but with my guy pal rushing me and reviewers wanting more I needed to give both a little something. But I promise next chapter will be longer! PLEASE REVIEW! and wish me luck with wooing the guy.

Samurai Fish


	9. Scared to the Core

Hello everyone. Nothing going on over here anymore. Just some creepy stalkers and a boy who is obsessed with Peace Maker. Well, I would love to thank...

**Inuyasha's lil sister **

**Kurinju-sama**

**Trying.is.overratedx3 **

**Jakee**-I LOVED your review!

**Kanamesama121 **

Chapter 9- Scared to the Core. **Warning this chapter contains a little Lemon!**

Its Friday and the sky is dark and its pouring down rain, as Kagome lays on the doctors table and waits for the cast to be cut off. She feels the vibration of the little electric saw and waits for the cast to come completely off. When it does the doctor tells her to sit up and feels her arm and asks her to tell him if it hurts anywhere. It doesn't.

So Kagome leaves and goes back to the apartment to enjoy the holiday, where all the professors don't show up and get the day off. when she gets to the lobby the usual people are there. Some cheerleaders, Jinenji is sitting on the couch across from the big screen that's there, Ginta is making out with some Goth chic, getting black lipstick all over his face, and Koga has the head cheerleader in his lap. Kagome doesn't look over at him, but she can feel his gaze on her, like a hawk watching a little mouse before it pounces. She steps into the elevator quickly and the door shuts quickly.

When it stops at the second floor Kagome smiles as Kanna enters and she herself walks out. The hallway is empty and is somewhat quiet other than the soft music coming from Inuyasha and Miroku's apartment. That got Kagome thinking. She hadn't hung out with Inuyasha since Sunday when they went shopping. Yeah they talked a little at work but nothing really romantic happened between them since the night with the paint and that was very disappointing to Kagome. She opened her apartment door to see Sango checking her lips in a mirror that was placed behind the couch. She was wearing a black camisole and a short white skirt.

"Hey there Kagome, I see your arm is better since there's not another cast on." Sango said smiling and pocketing her lip gloss.

"Yeah," Kagome said smiling "what are you all dressed up for?"

"There's a party tonight, a private one that Miroku is throwing. He rented a ball room area at one of the clubs a little ways down and like invited the whole building. And since it is RSVP pretty much everyone is going. So you need to go get ready. We're going to party like there's no tomorrow!" Sango said laughing and jumping up and down.

"Okay, just give me like five minutes." Kagome said rushing off to her room and diving into her closet.

Once she was done she looked pretty good. She wore a black tee that had a skull holing a rose in its mouth on white, with some black cargo pants that only went to about mid calf. With a cute little locket necklace that had roses on the front, it was silver. It was one of the outfits that Inuyasha had bought her. She left her hair down and didn't bother grabbing her purse from off her bed. She figured she wouldn't need it.

Sango and Kagome walked out of their apartment just as pretty much everyone did. So suddenly the hallway was bustling with people and the elevator was jammed packed so Sango and Kagome just took the stairs.

Outside in front of the apartment building was packed with people and like a herd they all moved down the street towards the party place! When they reached the building and walked in it only took a few second before the music was blasting and pretty much everyone was dancing.

Kagome quickly lost Sango to the mod that had formed near the stage where everyone was dancing. She made her way over to the bar area to get a soda and when she got there she wished she hadn't.

It was Koga, Jinenji, Ginta, Hakaku, and three cheerleaders just sitting there. Kagome tried to back away but it was too late, Koga had already spotted her.

"Hey Kagome," Koga said pushing the cheerleader off his lap and standing up, walking up to Kagome and putting his arm tightly around his waist. "I've been meaning to talk to you. I just wanted to say that you owe me one for that punch that mutt put to my face the other day. It actually stung."

"Let me go Koga," Kagome said not paying attention to what he was saying just trying to once again break away from Koga.

"Oh, I don't think so Kagome. We have to dance." Koga said leading himself and Kagome over to the dance floor.

Kagome looked back at Jinenji and reached out yelling for him to help her. But no one could hear her over the loud music and Jinenji looked at her with such sorrow she knew she was in deep trouble.

Koga pulled her closer to him, crushing her body to his and rubbing himself closer to Kagome who was trying to push herself away, but with Koga's strong arms around her she couldn't even move as he grinned up against her roughly. Kagome could feel eyes on her but with all the partying they probably thought that they were really dancing together.

"Koga, please let me go," Kagome said softly trying to shove herself away from him.

"I hear that there's a back room to this place, lets go." Koga said smiling at her, sending chills up Kagome's spine as Koga dragged her off the dance floor and soon Kagome couldn't see anything it was too dark. They were in a back room somewhere and she began to panic.

"Koga please!" Kagome yelled crying now as she tried to find her way around in the darkness. She could hear Koga slightly laugh in the dark and it sent a wave of terror through her body. She knew that since he's full demon he could probably see perfectly in this pitch black room. Kagome felt her self falling backwards as she tripped over something on the floor. She fell onto Koga who laughed slightly and held her up against his chest and kissed her neck.

Kagome freaked, she knew that there was something about marking a mate in the demon society. Inuyasha when they had kissed that time he had hovered around her neck as if thinking. She could feel Koga's fangs graze her skin but not push in.

"Somebody! Help me! HELP ME PLEASE!" Kagome yelled struggling against Koga trying to get him away from her neck. If anyone was going to kiss her, touch her, or bite her there is sure as hell wouldn't be Koga.

Suddenly the door to the room swung open and there stood two men. Inuyasha and surprisingly Jinenji. Kagome barely saw what happened. But all she heard was Inuyasha yell to Koga about preparing himself to meet his maker. Then she ended up in Inuyasha's arm after a few moments but could still hear Koga howling in pain, still being beaten so she figured that Jinenji was still hitting him, even thought they were friends.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha asked stroking her hair lightly as some rain fell upon them both as he held her bridal style tightly yet gently against him. Kagome had her arms locked around Inuyasha's neck and was sobbing like crazy into his shoulder.

"I was so scared." Kagome said stroking Inuyasha's hair now to make sure he was really there.

"I know, Kagome. It's okay. I'm going to take you back home okay." Inuyasha said nodding towards Jinenji who was looking at Kagome with concern. "You're safe now okay. I'm going to take you to my place."

Inuyasha carried Kagome down the street, her still sobbing like crazy. That gave Inuyasha time to take in everything. What if he had been one minute late? Kagome would have been rapped and probably killed because Koga doesn't know how to control himself. He looked down at Kagome's cloths. They were some of the ones he had bought her. The shirt was ripped and you could now easily see Kagome's black bra, making Inuyasha blush.

They reached the apartment building and Inuyasha rushed quickly into the elevator and was so glad that no one was there to see him carrying a crying, scared Kagome.

When Inuyasha set Kagome down on the couch and tried to stand back up Kagome wouldn't let him go. She had her arms around his neck and wouldn't let go, not that Inuyasha minded. So, he sat down next to her and wrapped her up in a soft embrace and rested Kagome's head on his chest and held her close. He breathed her in. Her scent, her tears, her emotions.

"Kagome, your safe now. Why don't you go change. There are some clean cloths on my bed, you go change and I'll make you some hot green tea." Inuyasha said patting Kagome's back softly. He felt her loosen her hold and sit back slightly.

"Okay," Kagome said as Inuyasha broke the hug and stood up. He looked down at her with a smile.

Kagome walked away and into Inuyasha's room. Her eyes feel on the little pile of clean cloths on Inuyasha's bed. She picked out some of his swim trunks and a white tank top. She put on the cloths and set her other ones on the bed. When she walked back out and into the kitchen Inuyasha was sitting at the small table two cups of tea in front of him, he smiled at her fondly as she entered.

Kagome tried to control her emotions as she smiled at Inuyasha and he stood and handed her one of the cups of tea. They moved over to the couch and sat down. Inuyasha basically drank his tea in one gulped as Kagome sipped at hers slowly.

"Kagome, are you okay?" Inuyasha asked sitting back and looking at the girl he cared for.

"I'm fine its just, when Koga had me in that room and I was scared to death I only thought about you." Kagome said blushing and saying the last part softly and quickly.

Inuyasha didn't know exactly what to say to that. He knew he liked Kagome, but wasn't ready yet to tell her how he felt, because he wasn't all that sure, or used to what was going on within him. So instead of saying anything back he pulled Kagome close and kissed her.

Kagome quickly responded by wrapping her arms around Inuyasha's neck. Inuyasha leaned Kagome down and was soon hovering over her, his long silver hair falling around them like a curtain as they kissed. And because of the position they were in Inuyasha had the dominant roll. He leaned down closer and kissed Kagome softly at first then is grew rougher with passion.

Inuyasha soon let his hands wonder Kagome's body. He slowly felt her breasts with his hands and squeezed them gently getting a moan from Kagome who arched her back and began rubbing Inuyasha's dog ears making a low growl escape Inuyasha's throat making Kagome giggle as she rubbed one of Inuyasha's ears with one hand and caressed his face with the other.

Kagome worked Inuyasha's shirt off and ran her finger tips across his abs and chest. Inuyasha lifted up Kagome shirt enough to reveal Kagome's stomach and part of her lower breasts that were still covered by her bra. Their kisses got hotter and more passionate as Inuyasha ran his fangs over Kagome lips and demanded entrance with his tongue, which he was granted. Soon though Kagome's shirt was completely off and Inuyasha was enjoying the feeling of Kagome's skin against his. The temptation to take off Kagome's bra was enormous as Inuyasha worked his way down with his lips from Kagome's lips to her neck where he kissed her gently and then worked his way down to the valley between Kagome's breasts where he kissed rougher, making Kagome giggle therefore making him growl with pleasure as Kagome hands worked his ears again.

"Kagome," Inuyasha moaned as she rubbed his ears slower sending chills down Inuyasha's body. He suddenly wanted to hear Kagome moan for him so he worked his way even lower on Kagome's body. He moved down to her pant line and began lowering the swim trunks to where they soon rested at Kagome's ankles leaving her in her black bra and underwear, Inuyasha taking in her perfect, pure body that lay before him.

Inuyasha moved his arm down to Kagome's underwear where only a thin layer of cloth stood between having Kagome. It was hard not to go with the urge to just strip of his pants and thrust into her but he wanted Kagome to feel great so instead he slip his arm down and rubbed Kagome where he knew she would feel pleasure. And sure enough

"Inuyasha," Kagome breathed out quickly arching up slightly her breathing hitched. Inuyasha began rubbing faster and harder. Kagome put her hand over Inuyasha's leading him as he pleased her. She didn't want it to end. She heard Inuyasha growl with pleasure as he inhaled Kagome's sweet scent. Then suddenly as Inuyasha was about to lower himself in between Kagome's legs there was a knock at the door.

"Shit!" Inuyasha said loudly looking down at Kagome seeing her smile at him and nod.

Inuyasha climbed off Kagome and stood up putting on his shirt. He walked over to the door and looked back at Kagome to see her sitting there, cloths back on looking as if nothing had even happened.

Inuyasha opened the door to see Jinenji standing there a smile on his face. He is half demon after all and he could probably smell what was going on.

"I just came to see if Kagome was doing all right." Jinenji said looking at Inuyasha and smiling even more.

"Yeah, I'm doing fine." Kagome said smiling and standing up.

"I'm glad, and I'm sorry I didn't help you from the get go." Jinenji said softly, looking down at the floor in shame.

"No its fine, he was your friend, it must have been had to stand up to a good friend." Kagome said smiling and placing a hand on Jinenji's forearm much to Inuyasha's displeasure.

"You're friend Sango was down in the lobby, she should be up here soon. So, yeah." Jinenji said nodding his head and walking over into his apartment and closing the door.

Inuyasha closed the door and turned around to see Kagome coming back from his room with her own cloths on and an odd expression on her face.

Kagome knew Inuyasha probably didn't like her like that, but she couldn't help but feel sorry for herself. For letting him please her like that when he didn't even like her and she was feeling low. They weren't even together and they hard already done all that! she felt like a slut and made an oath to herself as she walked out of Inuyasha's room. She would not do anything like that with Inuyasha ever again, unless they were together, and would not have sex till marriage. She knew it was a little corny and lame but she didn't care. She didn't want to have sex yet and knew that.

"I guess I'll be going now." Kagome said softly tucking some of her hair behind her ear.

"Kagome, listen about what happened just now..."

"Inuyasha, I don't want to have sex till marriage and I know I enjoyed what took place, believe me I did. But I am set on waiting plus," Kagome said smiling and winking "your going to have to work at it if you want it." with that she walked out into the hallway to see Sango entering their apartment.

-------------- ----------------- ------------------ ---------------- ----- -------- -----

"So Inuyasha, what happened between you and Kagome tonight, you have that smug look on your face." Miroku said smiling and opening a soda. It was like two in the morning and it seemed early still.

"Nothing, we came back, made out a little and messed around." Inuyasha said blushing and drinking some of his mixed drink he had made when Miroku got home.

"Oh, nice. Do you love her?" Miroku asked.

"You know what, I think I do. But ever since my last relationship I don't know if I'm ready." Inuyasha said frowning "but I do want to become better friends with Kagome. And tonight we set up some boundaries. So we are just strictly friends...for now." Inuyasha said smiling.

"I knew you would find love again. I just knew it." Miroku got up and started making himself a sandwich. "You should have stayed at the party though. It was awesome."

"I don't know...I had a great time regardless." Inuyasha said recalling Kagome soft body against him and the smell of her as she grew more excited.

"You know, I think I really like Sango." Miroku said.

"Your such a lecher,"

"I think we should start spending more time with the ladies across the hall." Miroku said sitting back down and eating.

"I agree,"

------------------------------------- ------------------ ----------------- ----------- ------------

"Jinenji! You ass! I cant believe you beat me up at that party!" Koga yelled walking into the apartment, dried blood on his face and bruises everywhere.

"Koga, I have something to tell you," Jinenji said as Koga sat down after grabbing some frozen peas. "I'm in love with Kagome. I know you like her, and so does Inuyasha. But I'm in love with her. I cant help it. She is just so perfect and kind and beautiful. When we talked that time on the way to out classes, I enjoyed it. I want you to respect my wishes and lay off her. She is mine. I already have compition, with Inuyasha but I don't need you freaking her out and hurting her everyday."

"Dude all you had to do was tell me from the start. I would have just had sex with one of those cheerleaders tonight. But no, I had to get the shit beaten out of me." Koga said laughing "You can have Kagome."

"All I have to do now is woo her and de-rail Inuyasha. And I'm not going to cheat either. I'm going to play it by the rules and show her the real me. I'm going to be myself." Jinenji said proudly.

"The soft, carrying one?" Koga asked.

"The real me, and that's who I am." Jinenji said standing up and walking away to his room, the feelings of love growing inside him.

---------------- ------------------------------------------ --------------------

"Sango, I think Inuyasha and I are going to stay friends for a little while longer. I really want to be good friends with him first." Kagome said as she and Sango lay on her bed watching some TV.

"Yeah, I'm going to do the same with Miroku." Sango said as they agreed and shook hands on it, promising they would all just be friends, for awhile.

That night five people feel asleep thinking about friendships and love. But somewhere not to far away a strong demon was thinking of what was to come. His younger brother had found the other half of his heart that he needed and the fact that he dreamed of tasting her blood proved that. But only time would tell how close they would become and how much trust would build between them. But he also knew that there was something coming, conflicts, and arguments between new rivals.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 9 is done! It is longer than chapter 8 just like I promised. I'm sorry there wont be more make out scenes for a few chapters to come. In my real life I am doing the same things staying friends for now. And so, since this story reflects my own feelings that's what's happening. There will be fluff though don't worry. PLEASE REVIEW!

Samurai Fish


	10. Love in a Bag

Hello everyone! hope you are all in a wonderful mood and are having an awesome summer! I know I am! I just got back from the beach and It was awesome! I would love to thank...

**Dante Gemini **

**Trying.is.overratedx3**

**Kurinju-sama **

**Inu-Stacey**

**Dreamer1010**

**Jess **

**Smiley Gurl 87**

**InuKagsBabyGurl16**

**Meiun Tenshi**

**Punkgurl**

**Inuyasha's lil sister**

**Clueless2u**

**Kagomeissakura**

**Otaku Dreamer **

**InU's-BoO**

Chapter 10-Love in a Bag

Kagome woke up to the sound of giggling and looked over at her clock 7:30 a.m. it blinked back at her as she sat up and stretched. She glanced over at the painting of Inuyasha and then looked away, she needed to take that thing in as her project but hadn't gotten around to it yet. She stood up and walked to her bathroom. After taking a quick shower she brushed her teeth, blow-dried and brushed her hair, and then went to her closet to find something were.

She ended up going with that new yellow and blue shirt Inuyasha had bought her, the one she picked out, and the yellow and blue skirt she got to match. She changed and grabbed her bag and books and was out into the kitchen only to find Sango and Miroku.

Sango had her legs wrapped around Miroku and they were making out against the counter. Miroku was holding Sango to him as she played with...Kagome screamed and turned to run back to her room but was suddenly even more in shock when Inuyasha burst though the door and fell over when he saw what Kagome had screamed about. Sango getting to know Miroku's body even better was not something Inuyasha or Kagome wanted to see this early in the morning.

"Oh my God, could you two please stop it!" Inuyasha yelled. He went off to Kagome picked her up and was out into the hallway in a matter of seconds. "That was not what I needed to see."

"I cant believe them! Couldn't they go into Sango's room. I'm scared for life now. My eyes are burning!" Kagome said jokingly making Inuyasha smile.

"Oh, I have to get going I have early practice today. I'll see you later Kagome. Oh and tonight at work you get to help me at the bar." Inuyasha said smiling at Kagome then racing down the hall so the couldn't be late for morning practice.

Kagome knew she didn't want to go back into the apartment to get her car keys, and since she was up somewhat early this morning she agreed with herself that she'd walk to her first class. She'd done it before but never without someone with her. It wasn't that she was scared or anything but she had a weird feeling in her gut, she ignored it putting it aside saying that she had, had some bad blue berries last night and walked to the elevator. Kanna was walking out with some breakfast tacos in her hand that she must have gotten at the bakery next door.

When Kagome was outside she took in the weather. It was very cloudy and very cold, even thought it was the middle of summer. She started walking towards campus and when she was about three blocks away she suddenly got the feeling that someone was following her. She didn't want to look like a total idiot by starting to run like mad women but the feeling just wouldn't go away. She looked over her shoulder and didn't see anyone.

"Good morning," a deep voice said from in front of her now. She had heard it before but couldn't put her finger on it. She turned her head slowly to see Inuyasha's older brother Sesshomaru.

"Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked her eyes wide and her mouth open, wondering why exactly he was there.

"We've met before, but not properly. I've come to offer you a way out of all the trouble your causing." Sesshomaru said looking down at the girl with a somewhat of a glare. When he had first met her he didn't really get a good look at her but now...he could see why Inuyasha liked the girl so much. She was fairly attractive for a human.

"Trouble? What are you talking about?" Kagome asked not liking the way he was looking at her. It was as if he was sizing her up or something.

"My brother is a fool. He offers his heart out like a free prize and you took it gladly. You need to stay away from my brother." Sesshomaru said, he could tell this wasn't going to be easy once he saw the angry yet cute look Kagome got on her face.

"I will not! He is a good friend of mine now and I wont just move away so you can take advantage of something! Plus I like it here, its my home now and I'm not going to leave without a fight." Kagome said poking Sesshomaru in the chest getting a cold smile to form on his lips.

"Fine then, we'll do it your way since you want to be difficult. Jaken, bring the car!" Sesshomaru said. Out of nowhere this little green imp drove up in a dark black SUV. "Are you going to get in or am I going to have to force you?"

"I'm being kidnapped aren't I. Oh my gosh!" Kagome yelled starting to turn and run away but Sesshomaru was much faster. He grabbed Kagome up in his arms and got into the back seat of the SUV. By now Kagome is screaming at the top of her lungs and is thrashing around like some sort of crazy barbaric women, and its not even bothering Sesshomaru who is still holding her in his arms as she wiggles around, getting no where.

"Would you please stop shrieking and moving around. Its starting to get a little annoying." Sesshomaru said calmly.

"I will not! You want to kidnap someone your going to have to deal with the yelling!" Kagome said screaming.

"Fine, have it your way." Sesshomaru said softly. Then he placed two of his fingers on Kagome's forehead and mumbled something and Kagome was out like a light bulb.

--------------- ---------------------- ------------- ------------------------- ---------

"What do you mean you cant find Kagome?" Inuyasha asked. It was second class and Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha and Jinenji were talking about not seeing Kagome.

"I mean I cant find her. On my way here to first class this morning Miroku and I found all her books and her bag on the sidewalk like she had just thrown them there." Sango said.

"Then she wasn't in our poetry class," Miroku said worriedly.

"Where did you find her stuff. Maybe I could pick up her scent and fallow it." Inuyasha said. He felt horrible, how could he just let Kagome get kidnapped or taken away. He had said he cared about her and letting her go into the hands of evil was a nice way of showing it.

They walked to the corner where Sango and Miroku had found Kagome's stuff and already Inuyasha could smell him. A smile formed on Inuyasha face as he bowed his head and gave a little chuckle.

"Do you know who it is?" Miroku asked looking at Inuyasha.

"Yeah, its my brother Sesshomaru. That bastard! How dare he take Kagome! I'm going to kill him if its the last thing I ever do." Inuyasha said kneeling down and punching the ground. He knew where Sesshomaru would take Kagome. He would take her to his big dumb house and keep her there. Probably testing Inuyasha for some reason that wasn't even important, like trust, or honesty, something stupid like that.

"Standing around here wont help Kagome, we need to go get her," Jinenji said finally speaking up.

"I know, and I know exactly where to go." Inuyasha said standing up and looking at Jinenji with a glare.

"I'm going with you," Sango said breaking away from Miroku who had been trying to calm her down.

"No, you and Miroku stay here, you'll do us no good being dead. Jinenji and I are half demons we can take care of this." Inuyasha said looking towards the sky "We will get Kagome back."

Jinenji and Inuyasha decided the fastest way was probably just to drive. So they got into Jinenji's black Hummer and started towards the west...towards Sesshomaru and Kagome.

------------- -------------------- ------------------------ -------------- ----------- ---------

Kagome woke up to the smell of the sea and fresh air. She sat up quickly and took in her surroundings. The room she was in was huge, the bed was soft and comfortable and the colors were dark and mysterious like dark blues and blacks. The big window was open letting in the cool summer breeze. Kagome could hear waves crashing on rocks below and wished she could see them. She now noticed the hand cuffs around her wrists which held her fast to the bed, her feet were the same as well.

"Great, I'm in a house somewhere near water and somewhere around here is a demon who doesn't seem to like me very much." Kagome said to herself, blowing air up to make her bangs fly up away from here eyes.

"You know talking to yourself makes you look rather insane." Sesshomaru said walking into the room and sitting down on a chair across from the bed.

"Let me go you psycho! I want to go back home." Kagome said struggling against the cuffs.

"And calling the person that's holding you captive wont help you all that much either." Sesshomaru said smirking slightly, making Kagome blush for some reason and turn away. "So, you and Inuyasha have gotten to know each other better."

"What's that supposed to imply?" Kagome asked glaring.

"You reek of his half demon stench. You need to bathe." Sesshomaru said standing up and walking up to Kagome who was frozen in place. "I'm going to undo the cuffs you have on, but you will not run away you will take a shower and then join me for dinner in the dining hall. If you try to get away you will be killed so it is in your best interest if you just listen and don't make a fool of yourself by trying to escape." Sesshomaru said getting a slow nod from Kagome and then undoing the cuff on her feet then her hands, "The bathroom is over there, there is a kimono and other things you may need and wear in there already. The dinning hall is downstairs and to the left, I will already be there." Sesshomaru said walking out of the room and closing the door.

Kagome laid frozen for a few more seconds till she sprang up and dug through her pockets, her cell phone! She needed the find her stuff and her cell phone. She scanned the room and then remembered, she had dropped it when Sesshomaru had grabbed her.

"Oh, that is just freaking great!" Kagome said angrily as she stomped over to the bathroom. There really was no scenes in her trying to get away, she would fail and be killed, so she wouldn't press her luck and decided to just remain somewhat calm and fallow orders.

After Kagome took her shower, which she really enjoyed she put on the blue and green kimono that was laying on the counter. It was a lovely kimono made of silk. It had green as the back drop and then blue was accented with some blue birds that seemed to glide along the robe. she fixed her hair into a loose bun at the top of her head and then looked at herself in the mirror. She looked beautiful.

Kagome made her way down to the dinning hall to find Sesshomaru at the head of the table and two other people. The imp from before, and a little girl who was playing with a fork and knife.

"You sit next to the lord!" Jaken yelled slamming his staff upon the ground and glaring across the table as Kagome sat down. The food was not yet on the table. but Kagome could smell it and it smelled wonderful.

"Hi my name is Rin." the little girl to her right said brightly.

"I'm Kagome," Kagome said smiling and then turning to look at Sesshomaru who was filling out some documents, for his work Kagome guessed.

"Are you so foolish as to keep looking at the lord?" Jaken said poking Kagome in the arm with the bottom of his ugly staff.

"I'm his captive, what else am I supposed to look at?" Kagome asked sticking her tongue out at Jaken when Rin giggled.

"My, my lord! Do you hear this bothersome whelp? I say we execute her right her and now. Make it painful." Jaken said licking his beak like lips, making Kagome nervous.

"That would go against everything I believe in when partaking in kidnapping. She is not to be harmed at any time. Jaken, take Rin and go eat elsewhere. Both of you are giving me a headache. You with your loud taking and Rin with those damn utensils. Leave us." Sesshomaru said calmly but there was something in his voice that made him sound angry, and irritated.

"Yes my lord, come on Rin." Jaken said standing up and walking out of the dinning hall, Rin right behind him.

Kagome and Sesshomaru sat there for a few more minutes, Sesshomaru filling out more papers and Kagome just fiddling with the edge of her kimono sleeve. Then they brought the food and a maid took Sesshomaru's papers and put them on a long table that lined on of the dinning hall walls.

"So, Kagome what are you majoring in?" Sesshomaru asked as he took a bite of their first course, a crab wonton.

"Oh, creative writing. I love writing. I do it in my spare time. Well I did, before I started college. Now something is always going on and I don't have that much time these days." Kagome said smiling slightly and taking a bite out of her own wonton. But she just couldn't understand why she was telling Sesshomaru all this, she didn't know him and didn't want him to know anything about her but she felt that she could talk to him and he would listen.

"I see," Sesshomaru said lightly "you don't have enough time for yourself do you?"

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked blushing.

"You always have to worry about other people. Like my idiot younger brother, or you work, school, and romance. It can be all to much for one girl to handle." Sesshomaru said sitting back in his chair as they brought out a big salad and some plates.

"I supposed, but I think I can handle it. I love my life right now. Good friends, having fun. Its a good combination for now." Kagome said smiling and eating some of the salad.

After awhile that main course came out, it was lemon chicken with some white rice. Sesshomaru ate it quickly. He ate like Inuyasha did, with just less of a mess. Kagome soon finished and was stuffed to the gills with some of the best food she'd ever eaten.

---------- --------------------- ------------------ ---------------------

Jinenji and Inuyasha had driven none stop for hours and it was paying off in Inuyasha's opinion. He could already see Sesshomaru's large house atop the cliff overlooking the sea and the silence between himself and Jinenji was one of awkwardness, so he was hoping they would get there. He also longed to hold Kagome close to him and bury his nose in her hair to smell her scent which he was now craving for.

Thirty minutes later Inuyasha stood in front of the main door, pounding on it like there was no tomorrow while Jinenji stood back and watched him with a smirk on his face. He knew Inuyasha loved Kagome and he wasn't going to go behind Inuyasha's back to try and win Kagome's heart.

"Inuyasha," Jinenji said walking up to stand next to Inuyasha who stopped pounding. "I love Kagome. I don't want you to think I'm going behind your back so that's why I'm telling you. I like her, a lot. I know you do to. But I wont back down."

Inuyasha didn't have time to answer because the big doors opened and there stood Sesshomaru. His eyes were serious and it looked as if he was trying to protect something by the way his arms (he has both in my story) were sort of back like he made someone get behind him.

"Sesshomaru! Where's Kagome?" Inuyasha yelled, glaring at his older brother.

"She is safe, and I don't think I'll be giving her back. You need time to develop your strength. There is a battle coming, one with a demon of great power. With you all caught up like a love puppy there's no way you will be able to defeat him. His name is Naraku and he moves here from the south. you need to be ready and this Kagome girl is distracting you." Sesshomaru said straightening himself up a bit, now revealing Kagome standing behind him.

"Kagome," Inuyasha said in disbelief. Kagome's eyes were emotionless as if she didn't have a soul or something. She stood there not really looking at anything. Her face help no expression and the fact that she was now a hollow beauty was not going over well with Inuyasha. "Sesshomaru give Kagome back and take the spell off her! I can smell it all over the place! Give her back to me."

"No," Sesshomaru said simply, moving to stand behind Kagome instead of in front of her. He moved his arms around her waist and smirked slightly at Inuyasha who looked as if he were going to explode.

"Sesshomaru give Kagome back to me then, I wont let Inuyasha have her. But I cant let you keep her." Jinenji said calmly, when underneath the surface he was boiling over with anger.

"It seems Kagome doesn't want to go back, she could have broken out of the spell by now if she wanted to." Sesshomaru said, he looked at Inuyasha and that's what he had been waiting for. That hurt expression playing across Inuyasha's face, he looked like a lost, sad little puppy.

During all of this Kagome was trapped within herself. She could hear and see what was going on but she couldn't take control of her body.

'Inuyasha! Inuyasha don't believe him!' Kagome screamed inside her mind as she tried to move her body or speak.

"What are you going to do Inuyasha? Run away like a little puppy, tail between your legs or are you going to fight?" Sesshomaru asked stroking Kagome cheek with the back of his hand.

"I'm gonna kick your ass you low life freak!" Inuyasha yelled. He knew it was coming and he just couldn't stop it. He was turning into a full demon. His scent of smell, sight, and sound were already more keen. He could feel is fangs from bigger, his claws sharper, and the tingly sensation of the purple jagged marks on his face. Soon however he couldn't see. Well he could but it was as if he were watching everything through someone else's eyes. He saw his now demon self jump into the air and lad on top of Sesshomaru sending himself, Sesshomaru and Kagome to the ground. In his mind he focused on Kagome. She didn't move from where she fell and now his nose was picking up more than just her regular scent, it was her blood. He could smell it clearly. But as he watched he noticed that his demon side was also taking note of it and was knocked over by Sesshomaru while looking in Kagome's directing.

Demon Inuyasha kept fighting Sesshomaru neither getting anywhere. Inuyasha watched as his demon self was knocked to the ground and Sesshomaru ran towards Kagome. He picked her up and smirked as he held her bridal style in his arms. There was an okay size cut on Kagome's forehead and it was already bruising. He watched as Sesshomaru lowered his head and slowly licked some of Kagome's blood up with his tongue.

He watched him demon form grown angrier, his eyes forming into a cold death glare and his rage pulse off him in waves. The demon Inuyasha had, had enough and charged forward. His fangs and claws barred. The real Inuyasha watched in horror hopping that he wouldn't do anything stupid to hurt Kagome, and he didn't. Demon Inuyasha rushed forward and punched Sesshomaru across the face sending him to the ground, and in that split second he grabbed Kagome and took her into his arms.

Inuyasha watched as his demon side eyes Kagome, and he soon developed the feelings inside himself, like what his demon side was feeling. Lust, worry, to protect, blood, love, beautiful, mine, love, my Kagome, love rushed through him over and over like a broken record. Inuyasha couldn't understand why his demon side was so forward with his feelings for Kagome. But he was.

The demon Inuyasha glanced at Sesshomaru who was now staggering to his feet, and then at Jinenji who seemed to be at a total loss. Demon Inuyasha, without warning, took off. He ran out of the house, Kagome in his arms and instead of heading home he was headed towards the house. The house where he had grown up as a child. The house where he himself would someday live. Inuyasha gained some control and was able to now see through his own eyes, but could not control his actions. He looked down at Kagome. Her eyes were closed and her wound had stopped bleeding. She still looked radiant.

The rest of the night was spend running, running towards the house he would care for Kagome in.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 10 is done! Heck yes! I'm sorry it took me so long but I went on a mini vacation this past weekend and hadn't worked on it. I hope you liked it. The next chapter will probably have huge fluff! But I'm not sure yet, let me know what you think. PLEASE REVIEW!

Samurai Fish


	11. Mixed

Hey everyone! Hope your having an awesome summer! And I hope your liking the story. I'd love to thank...

**Kagomesdouble07**

**xxCrimeTime72xx**

**Smiley Gurl 87**

**clueless2u**

**Inuyasha's lil sister**

**silverkonekotsukari**

**InuKagsBabyGurl16**

**Meiun Tenshi**

**kagomeissakura **

**squrirrellywithagun**

**Trying.is.overratedx3**

**i am PenName**

**Inufan77**

**StarLi8Shadow **

Chapter 11- Mixed

Kagome opened her eyes as she woke to see a lovely room. It wasn't the one she had been in the day before, but it was just as nice. It did have a more boyish look to it. The color on the walls was a dark red and then everything else was either black or the same color. she felt as if she had been there before. She sat up but felt as if she were thrust back but a weight that she hadn't noticed was on her before. She looked down to see silver all over her and then some perfectly triangle ears that were covered in a silver soft fur, dog ears. Without even thinking she reached out and touched the soft ears. she rubbed them and after a few seconds she heard a soft growl escape from the person whose these ears belonged to. Then he raised his head.

Kagome stared forward at demon Inuyasha who was now rubbing his head against her hand wanting her to continue. (Inuyasha is demon okay)

"Why'd you stop?" Inuyasha asked as he opened his red and blue eyes to look at Kagome who was just staring at him. "What's wrong?" he asked roughly sitting up and sniffing the air, he didn't smell anything.

Kagome looked at the demon Inuyasha as he sat up and sniffed the air. She took note that his voice was more rough and husky than the real half demon Inuyasha. His eyes had completely changed and he now had two jagged purple marks one on each cheek. She just couldn't bring herself to look away. She wasn't scared, she wasn't exactly used to his new appearance.

"Nothings wrong Inuyasha," Kagome said finally now noticing that Inuyasha was now looking at her intently, his brows furrowed.

"You smell really good, and that's a good thing since you'll be my mate soon." Inuyasha said smiling, his fangs clear as day as he moved closer and brushed his lips with Kagome's. Then he went back and kissed her again, and tried to take the kiss further but Kagome wouldn't play along, as a matter of fact she was now holding her hands up to his chest to keep him a little bit more away from her.

"Inuyasha, what's happened to you?" Kagome asked sitting back so that she could clearly see all of Inuyasha. He in response narrowed his eyes and pushed himself away from her. He stood slowly and headed for the door, but turned around just before.

"Don't leave this room, wench." he said angrily. He opened the door and walked out closing it behind him.

Kagome was in shock. Inuyasha had just walked away from her. She stood slowly and was about to go nosing through some of the dresser drawers when she heard a big bang, it sounded like Inuyasha had punched a wall or something. Then she heard some cursing and then silence. It worried her and she wished more than anything to go comfort him, but she wasn't sure how to act around his demon form, he was unpredictable in her eyes and she didn't want to take her chances with angering him any further so she went back to the bed and laid down to wait.

------- --------------------- -------------------- ------------------ -------

After demon Inuyasha left the room he started making his way downstairs.

'You need to let me back out! Kagome isn't used to me being like this!" the half demon Inuyasha thought inside his mind trying to take control.

'**You know what tonight is don't you?' **the demon part asked punching the nearest wall and then cursing that he hated being stuck with a half demon.

'The new moon, I'll change human.' Inuyasha thought with a smirk. He know Kagome would like his human side. He was gentle caring and would tell Kagome how he felt. He would have to stick it out till sun down.

------------- --------------- --------------------- -------------- ------------

Kagome woke up once again startled, her dream had been horrible. It was like Inuyasha had died and then she herself was tortured by some demon she couldn't exactly place, he wasn't someone she had seen before. Her heart was pounding as she sat up and looked around. She hadn't wanted to fall asleep but it just kind of happened.

Kagome sat up and looked around the room until her eyes met his. Demon Inuyasha was perched on the desk chair and was looking right at her. The sight of him made her fear that he wouldn't be there go away and she let out a relieved sigh.

"I was going to wake you when you started crying in your sleep," demon Inuyasha said roughly as he stood "but someone once told me that if you interrupt a bad dream it might come true."

"Oh," Kagome said standing as she gazed up at Inuyasha. Even thought he had changed Kagome still found him to be handsome. She walked a little closer and placed her hands on Inuyasha's firm chest. She noticed how different he acted and did things, he even stood different now. Her Inuyasha, the half demon would always be somewhat slouched and almost never stand up to his real height unless he was trying to intimidate someone. Demon Inuyasha stood up straight all the time. Kagome wasn't intimidated, well she was but that didn't stop her from touching him or getting closer to him.

Kagome ran her hands on his chest smiling when she felt his hands on her waist pulling her even closer. The feeling of Inuyasha's controlling hands on her was something she wished would never end. Demon Inuyasha's touch was rougher but not hurtful, just more sure and dominant. She brought her hands to his face and ran her fingers over his marks on his cheek. While she did that Inuyasha moved his hands to the small of her back and pushed a little so that she were even closer. He lowered his head to her shoulder and smiled as he opened his mouth. This would be the night he would mate with her and mark her as his. As his mouth drew closer he felt himself weakening. Then his body began to pulse.

"Inuyasha, what's wrong?" Kagome asked as Inuyasha pushed her away and stood back, his body sending off pulses. Kagome watched as he changed. His claws disappeared, his fangs, and his hair turned black. He was now human.

"Nothings wrong," Inuyasha said smiling and walking closer. Kagome was now totally lost.

"Wait and minute hold the phone!" Kagome said taking a step back "you just changed from a demon to a human? Why?"

"Tonight is the new moon. Every night when there's no moon I change into a human, I loose all my demon power and strength. I hate these nights because I feel so weak." Inuyasha said walking up to Kagome and cupping her face with his hands and smiling. Kagome got little chills from his touch and wanted more. "Kagome, you smell really nice," Inuyasha said lowering his head to her neck and inhaling a deep breath, then he kissed her neck softly. His lips dancing across her skin and he lowered her slightly onto the bed.

Inuyasha couldn't control himself. He loved Kagome and that was clear now, so he wanted to show it. He moved back to her face and kissed her gently as first, lightly biting Kagome's lower lip and then as time passed their kisses grew more heated and passionate. Inuyasha's hands supported his body over Kagome's while Kagome's hands lay draped around his neck. Then something in the back of his mind reeled him to stop. At the rate they were going the obvious would happen...sex. But Kagome didn't want that she had said. Not until they were really together and technically they weren't together, only friends and friends don't kiss each other while laying on a bed. The most friends do is cuddle, maybe not even that, during a movie.

"Kagome, we should stop." human Inuyasha said already hating himself. Kagome's smile fell off her face and she looked slightly hurt as she quickly retracted her hands from his neck and blushed a deep red.

"Your right, I don't know what I was thinking." Kagome said looking away trying not to show how hurt she was.

Inuyasha didn't move from over her, he just looked down at her wishing he could turn back time and said it differently. He moved to the side a little and laid beside her. There they stayed for like fifteen minutes until Inuyasha couldn't take it. Even without demon scenes he would tell Kagome was upset and he hated the fact that he was the one that made her that way. He looked over at her and saw the tears running down her face, as she violently tried to wipe them away.

"Kagome," human Inuyasha said reaching out and touching her shoulder and turning her to look at him. "I just don't want you to get hurt."

"Ugh, this is so stupid! I don't even know why I'm crying. I was the one who told you about how far was too much for me right now and you are looking out for me and I just cry about it. I'm sorry Inuyasha." Kagome said wrapping her arms around Inuyasha and burying her face in his shirt.

Inuyasha was a little surprised but wrapped his arms around her as he held her. He savored the feeling of her against him and he held her a little tighter. He could even hear her heartbeat, it was racing and he wouldn't be surprised if his was doing the same thing. He looking down at Kagome and smiled. He was fortunate just to be able to talk to a girl as awesome, gorgeous, and smart like Kagome was.

"Kagome, how about you and me go out for some dinner. There isn't any food here, its been a while since my parents lived here and I'm starving." Inuyasha said releasing Kagome a little, but letting his hand rest of her hips as she smiled and said yes. "Okay, but you have to get out of those cloths. You can use some of my moms." Inuyasha said standing up and grabbing Kagome's hand so that she would fallow.

As they walked through the house Kagome was in awe at how huge it was, it was like a castle in a fairy tale. When they reached wherever they were going Inuyasha had to let go of her hand to open these huge red stained sea glass doors and inside was a huge closet. One side was obviously for a man, and the other for a women. Inuyasha walked Kagome over to the women's side and smiled when Kagome gasped at all the beautiful cloths.

"Pick what you want. A lot of this stuff is a little dressy. If you want to dress like that, I can make dinner arrangements at this spa/ restaurant/dressy formal place." Inuyasha said smiling at Kagome who was still transfixed on the cloths.

"That would be cool! Oh and if its a spa, do we get one of those baths?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah,"

" Oh, can we go Inuyasha, can we?" Kagome asked smiling brightly.

"Yeah, you get dressed and I'll go make a phone call." Inuyasha said walking away, and out of the giant closet.

Kagome screamed sort of with excitement as she picked out the dress she wanted it wear. And slipped out of her close and slid into it.

The dress was a sort of soft red and it went down to her knees and at the ends there was sparkles. It was a V neck that went down a little farther than Kagome would have liked but all she had to do was take of her bra so that you couldn't see it. The back was open and held up by the front with a tie that went around the neck. Kagome giggled softly as she looked at herself in the mirror and then took down her hair. She grabbed a brush and brushed her hair and left it down, she liked it better that way. She did put on a little lip gloss that was on a little vanity, which made her lips shimmer. She put on some red sandals that were on the floor below the dress and smiled. But she was wondering though why the dress fit her so perfectly, but she shoved that to the back of her mind and walked out of the closet.

Kagome somehow ended up a little lost. The house was so big she couldn't find Inuyasha and then she couldn't find her way back to the closet. And like most girl, in a big, dark, unfamiliar house, she was getting scared and worried. She tried to scream for Inuyasha but all it did was echo back to her and probably didn't reach Inuyasha who was somewhere in the house. She walked down a big thing of stairs until she reached what she guessed was the front door and stood there, then she heard her name being called. It was Inuyasha.

"Kagome, don't go wondering off like that," human Inuyasha said smiling. He was now wearing a tux and his hair was brushed and hung down his back almost blending in with the black tux.

"Well, can we go? I'm starving now from that little workout I just had." Kagome said laughing as Inuyasha smiled and walked her out the door to a night at the spa.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I am SO SORRY! It took me forever to write this and update and its still like really short. I've just been really busy. Like me and the guy I like finally hugged, and that's a big deal to me. And then yeah...just been busy with summer and stuff. But PLEASE REVIEW!

Samurai Fish


	12. Love in the Spa Mist

Hey everyone! Hope everyone enjoyed their summer. I know I had an awesome one! I would love to thank...

**Kagome's Reincarnation**

**kagomemiko14**

**dreamer1010**

**Child of the silvery moon**

**Jess**

**Chi-chiara**

**Inuyasha's lil sister**

**Smiley Gurl 87**

**Reason 2.0**

**InuKagsBabyGurl16**

**young Kagome**

**MeiunTenshi**

**inufan77**

**otaku dreamer**

**Owl of the Night**

**DreamCatcherKenshin**

**Tainaco **

**DreamCatcherKenshin**

**squrirrellywithagun**

**trying.is.overratedx3 **

**AnimeJunkie111**

**evil-littel-lemon**

Chapter 12- Love in the Spa Mist

Kagome and Inuyasha arrived at the spa and the place looked packed, Kagome started to worry she wouldn't be getting a nice spa bath with relaxing sea salts and all that stuff, but Inuyasha insured her that they would be seen right away. They walked up to the door where there was already a line and a women in a white kimono and a silver heard dress type thing walked up to them.

"Are you the lord Inuyasha?" she asked softly so that Kagome couldn't hear her. Inuyasha nodded "come with me." she said smiling as she looked at Kagome who was, at the moment, looking at all the other people in line, taking in how patient they all seemed even thought she was sure some of them wouldn't be getting in.

"Come on Kagome," Inuyasha said smiling down at her and grabbing her hand as he followed the women in the white kimono into the building, through some big wooden doors and there stood single little man at the little podium in a suit his hair combed back and a smile on his face.

"Hello Inuyasha, would you like dinner first or the spa?" the man asked pulling out a pen to write it down.

"Kagome, you decide. Tonight is for you." human Inuyasha said squeezing Kagome's hand making her blush.

"Um, dinner first. I'm starving." Kagome said smiling at the little man who nodded his head and wrote it down.

"What type of spa treatment do you want?" the old man asked looking at Kagome but Inuyasha answered.

"We'll have the relaxation bath and then some sauna time and then some shoulder massage. And a private room with the salt on the floor for the feet and then one of those shower things that have like flower petals everywhere." Inuyasha said looking down at Kagome who looked a little shocked but smiled.

"All right then, follow this women to your table."

Inuyasha and Kagome followed the women in the white kimono to a small table that have a view of a little river that ran past the restaurant and the window where they sat. Inuyasha pulled the chair out for Kagome and she blushed pleasantly and then Inuyasha seated himself. The women in the white kimono smiled upon the couple and wished them a lovely evening and then walked away. So another worker approached them, this time it was a man in a black warriors kimono and he took their drink order and then there meal.

Soon the couple sat undisturbed at the table Inuyasha looking down at the table in fear that if he looked at Kagome he would go crazy because of how beautiful she looked. But he went against his gut and looked up to see Kagome looking at him, her eyes full of care and love as she gazed at him.

"I'm sorry for staring, you just look really...handsome." Kagome said sheepishly. 'you look really hot' is what she wanted to say but she held back in fear of maybe scaring him off.

"Keh," Inuyasha said with a loss of anything else to say.

Inuyasha was stuck, he didn't want to start talking and seem like an idiot but he didn't want to just sit there and make Kagome regret even being friends with him, because of how boring he is.

"So Inuyasha, whose house was that? That we were in earlier?" Kagome asked smiling and taking a sip of her drink.

"That was my parents house. They left it for me in their will when they died. It's been years since they were in it. I go there from time to time, to get a scene of home." Inuyasha said sighing and looking at Kagome, finally, dead on. Her eyes seemed to draw him in and he could have sworn she had the expression in which he felt inside. The loneliness, hurt, and longing to belong. It was like the emotions he felt inside were leaking out into her as he looked into her brown eyes, searching for something but he didn't exactly know what.

"Oh, well it's a really nice house. A little big and scary when you don't know your way around." Kagome said smiling a little in hopes of cheering up Inuyasha but she knew it didn't work, she could still feel his longing. "Of course my house, back home is much smaller. Like a cottage some would call it I guess."

"Yeah, how is your family doing. Without having you there?" Inuyasha asked wanting to change the subject.

"Good, I talked to my mom a few days ago. All she did was yell at me about how my brother ruined her life and all that stuff. She just has a lot to deal with. Since my Grandpa died a few years ago. She hasn't been the same since." Kagome said half heatedly smiling.

This wasn't exactly what she expected when Inuyasha told her they were going to a spa. She thought they would talk about funny things, and laugh, and have fun and so far all they were talking about was the past that neither seemed to be too happy about. Kagome was now desperately thinking of something that would change the subject to something funny, and not so depressing.

"So, have you caught Sango and Miroku going at in your apartment yet?" Kagome asked smiling when Inuyasha's head shot up and he looked like he was going to burst out laughing.

"As a matter of fact, I have. Like two days ago I came home from my last class and their they were, on the couch. It was like a porno in a slower motion." Inuyasha said smiling when Kagome giggled and threw her head back in the ecstasy of laughter.

"They need to get their own apartment so we don't have to keep walking in on them." Kagome said wiping her eyes and giggling a little bit more. She looked at Inuyasha to see him dead serious, but not in a negative way.

"Yeah, that would be a good solution." Inuyasha said falling into a bit of a star as he thought about what Kagome had just said. 'What is Miroku and Sango moved in together at my apartment and me and Kagome take hers. That would work wouldn't it?' he thought looking at Kagome to see her sipping her drink pleasantly.

Soon their food came out and they ate pleasantly. They fed each other bites of their food and once Kagome said she was done Inuyasha finished it for her. Then they ordered dessert. Inuyasha and Kagome enjoyed the dessert and then were shoveled off to the changing rooms to get ready for their spa treatment.

After both getting a quick massage they we're given water towels and were sent to their private bath.

Inuyasha was in the spa bath first, his arm resting on the side of the bath, his head resting back and his eyes closed. His nose was filled with the scent of lavender that was put in the water to relax and the gentle smell of roses as the petals were scattered about. His nose suddenly caught the scent of Kagome, spices and the ocean. Then he heard a small splash as she got in the water and then opened his eyes.

Kagome had a towel on her head that draped down over her hair and then a small bikini type thing that he couldn't really make out too well with the foggy water and steam in the air.

"Ah, this feels so good." Kagome said stretching her arms up into the air and inhaling deeply, the warm steamy air filling her. She looked at Inuyasha to see him watching her, his eyes slightly narrowed in thought as his eyes roamed her body.

"yeah," Inuyasha said snapping back to reality and looking away a small blush on his cheeks. Kagome smiled softly and sunk lower into the water, to where he nose and up were the only things out of the water. Her eyes were closed and she breathed slow soft breaths and then out of nowhere she felt pressure on her lips and the taste of Inuyasha. Her arms right away went around Inuyasha's neck and her fingers began playing with his hair. She could feel him breath her as he roamed her mouth with his tongue and growled playfully when she started rubbing his soft furry ears.

Inuyasha wrapped Kagome up in his arms as he took another breath and blew it into Kagome's mouth making her laugh. His lips pressed to hers he cupped her face with his hand and slightly bit her bottom lips just enough to get a pleasurable moan to escape her lips. He moved his lips from her mouth to her neck and smiled greedily as he licked the spot where he would mark her as his one day.

"Inuyasha," Kagome said softly trying to push him a little ways away from her. "Inuyasha, I need to call Sango." Kagome said just realizing that yeah she's been gone for 48 hours plus some and she hasn't even called Sango yet to tell her she's okay.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I am SO SORRY! I haven't updated in forever and then the chapter is so short. I am so sorry. But home coming is coming up and I don't have a date so I'm bummed, plus my crush as a new girl friend and so everything sucks. I have a myspace...so um the URL is eatmyshoe5

So yeah... I love yall and thats for your support.

Samurai Fish


	13. What about us?

I am so sorry that I haven't updated in forever. I feel terrible about it. But I really have been busy. High school can do that to a girl. So, here you go. Chapter 13, enjoy and review.

Chapter 13- What about us?

"Sango," Kagome said into the phone that was in the ladies spa changing room. "I don't know what to do. We're at this spa and we're kissing and I freak! What am I doing?"

"Kagome," Sango said on the other side of the conversation. She and Miroku are in line at the movies waiting to get in. Fantastic 4 The Rise of the Silver surfer just came out. "Go back in and have fun. Don't just leave him hanging."

"Thanks" Kagome said hanging up and walking back out into the spa area where she and Inuyasha had been kissing a few moments before.

"Kagome I'm sorry," Inuyasha said standing up from the water, wrapping a towel around his waist.

"No, I'm the one that should be sorry Inuyasha. You bring me to this wonderful spa and I act like a total weirdo. I'm sorry." Kagome doesn't look up at him; fear is playing across her mind. 'What if he's angry? What if he's mad at me now?'

"Kagome, why did you run away? If you wanted to stop I would have stopped. Don't run away from me, please." Inuyasha said, grabbing Kagome's hands in one of his, his other one still holding up the towel around his waist.

"I like you Inuyasha and I just don't know what to do." Kagome said looking down at the tile floor.

"How about we just get back into this nice how water, and talk." Inuyasha said taking her hand and helping her back into the hot steamy water. His smile sending chills over Kagome's skin. Spending the rest of the evening soaking in the delicious smells and conversations which they talked about.

---------------------- ---------------------------------------------

After the Spa they made their way back to home, back to college. The drive was mostly silent and Kagome ended up falling asleep. Inuyasha couldn't help but continually glance over at Kagome. 'She's so beautiful.' He thought smiling to himself for the billionth time tonight.

'**You should have left me mark her.**' The demon Inuyasha said inside of Inuyasha head almost causing Inuyasha to freak out, not expecting it.

'She's not ready. I don't want to mark her till we are actually together. Right now we're just friends.' Inuyasha thought back, looking over at Kagome as she let a little moan out in her peaceful sleep.

**'Well we need to do it soon. You heard that Jinenji half-breed said. He loves her too.'**

'I'll figure it out.' Inuyasha thought sighing. 'But how?'

They finally arrived at the apartment complex and Inuyasha, not wanting to wake Kagome from her beautiful sleep, parked the car and ended up carrying Kagome bridal style into the building. But his plan was a little ruined when he saw Sesshomaru sitting in one of the chairs that were in the lobby.

"I see you made it home alive, and without killing her." He said with a dull expression on his face as he eyed Kagome's sleeping for in his brothers arms.

"I would never hurt Kagome. Ever!" Inuyasha yelled, a growl grumbling in his chest when Sesshomaru stepped closer, extending his hand out and touching the now healing wound on Kagome's four head. "Don't touch her," Inuyasha said moving Kagome away from Sesshomaru's cold hand.

"Like you little brother, I wouldn't never hurt her. But I unlike you, I can control myself. Can you?" Sesshomaru asks looking at Inuyasha, fiery gold meeting a calm slate of gold.

"I can control myself just fine! My demon side out never hurt her either." Inuyasha said, feeling his anger rising in him, his veins longing for a battle.

"Maybe not on purpose, what he may think is affection and love could crush this girl's very soul." Sesshomaru said finally walking out of the building and down the street to his parked car.

Inuyasha carried Kagome the rest of the way upstairs and since no one answered her apartment door, Miroku and Sango probably too busy going at it, he had no other choice but to take Kagome to his apartment. After getting in the door he walked to his room and laid Kagome down on his bed.

Slipping off his cloths his quickly put on some boxers and stood to observe the beauty in his bed. Despite his early statements to his brother, he didn't know if he could honestly control himself, control his demon side. Just gazing at Kagome, he could feel his body changing, continually making him look at her neck. He knew he was changing into a demon; his hearing had already increased making it painfully easy to listen to Kagome's heart beat within her sleeping form.

"Don't change, not now." Inuyasha said out load. His vision began to change to where it was like he was looking on from someone else's eyes and not his own, giving him a reminder of the battle with Sesshomaru. But this was different. No one else was here to help Kagome. She lay there in a soft sleep not even knowing the danger she was in just by being near him. He inhaled, which turned out to be a bad idea. He could see his demon self inhale and the hungry lustful look enter his eyes. The smell of the sea and spices flooding all his nerves, as if Kagome were a drug, numbing him into ecstasy.

"Inuyasha," Kagome's voice spoke in her sleep, fallowed by a smile playing across her face.

'Don't Call to me,' Inuyasha thought watching his demon self pounce on the bed next to Kagome, just looking at her softly then stroking her hair and smiling, his fangs hanging out wanting her.

**'Common half-breed, don't you want me to touch her. For us, to take her as ours.'** Inuyasha's demon side thought lowering his head down to Kagome's and kissing her lips roughly, causing her eyes to shoot open and he scoot back, away from the demon.

"Inuyasha," Kagome said in shock and she once again was held speechless by Inuyasha's appearance.

"Quiet Kagome," demon Inuyasha said touching a finger to her lips causing her too blush. "You aren't a screamer are you?"

"Inuyasha, I've told you I'm not ready." Kagome said looking up at his red and blue eyes. She reached out and touched his face with her hands, then moving them into Inuyasha's silver hair, entangling her fingers in it. "We can lie here together, I don't care, but I won't do anything else."

"You deny me because of the half-breed inside me, don't you?" demon Inuyasha said. Before giving Kagome and time to response he crushed his lips to her, his long fangs gently pricking against Kagome's lips.

Inuyasha watched in horror as his Kagome was forced into kissing, forced back upon the bed an angry demon hovering over her, trying to remove her shirt, soon throwing it to the side despite Kagome's pleas and protests. 'Don't do this to her. Not her.' Inuyasha pleaded within his mind as he looked upon this horrid scene with fear.

"The half-breed doesn't want me to hurt you." The demon Inuyasha said, stopping, but still hovering over Kagome who just looked up at him in shock. "He doesn't want me to harm the woman we love. What he doesn't understand is that I will not hurt you. I just want to mark you, as ours."

"Inuyasha! Please!" Kagome said in a soft but stern voice, pushing her hands against demon Inuyasha's chest. He moved his hands on either side of her, not even listening to her pleas, lowering his face to her neck. The spot where he will make her.

Inuyasha watches. Banging against an invisible wall that seems to be the only thing keeping him contained. Then he sees it, Kagome's tears. She's scared.

"How dare you make Kagome fear us?!" Inuyasha yells using his claws to break this barrier and he can now see through his eyes, and he's looking down at Kagome as she closes her eyes tightly, tears leaking out of them.

"Inuyasha?" she asked looking up at him. His eyes back to normal and sorrow lingering within them. "I am I that irresistible?" She asks looking up at him and then placing her arms around his neck.

"You are." Inuyasha says leaning down and kissing her.

"Inuyasha," Kagome said softly "I love you." Her heart was racing; she just told him she loved him.

"Kagome, I love you so much." Inuyasha said lowering his lips to hers in one passionate kiss.

What they didn't know is that their love was just getting started, and the trouble they faced was only about to get harder. For down the hall a certain wolf demon was listening to this whole display, a wicked smile playing on his face. He may have promised to back away, but that didn't mean he didn't lie.

------------------- ------------------------------ -----------------------

I know this was a short chapter, but it was hard to get back into it cause I haven't written in a long time. But I will start working on the next chapter right away. PLEASE REVIEW! Give me some ideas and thoughts. Please no flames. –Samurai Fish


	14. Evening News

Hey there! I hope everyone enjoyed the last chapter! But I would like to thank…

**Tinkerbell795**

**Inuyashagurl14**

**Beautiestpunk1**

**Inuyasha-forever91**

Chapter 14- Evening News

It had been a few days since Inuyasha and Kagome's late night transformations and confessions and as strange as it sounds, Kagome and Inuyasha still weren't going out. After confessing their love they had decided to take things slow. Mainly Inuyasha wanted to get his demon side in check and to train a little more with his brother so that he would be able to control it. That was now his main and top priority, after of course Kagome.

"Wait, wait, wait." Sango said holding her hands up in disbelief. She and Kagome were sitting at their kitchen table eating breakfast consisting of bacon, eggs, and pancakes. "Today is when our main art project is due? Damn! I totally forgot about it. Good thing its last period. Otherwise I'd be totally screwed."

"Yeah, I'm so ready! All I have to do is get the picture there, have the professor look it over, and then bring it right back home." Kagome said smiling as she glanced over at the now framed canvas that sat propped up against the wall, Inuyasha's painted eyes seeming to look at her.

"Ugh, I wish I was as good as you. That looks so much like Inuyasha its not even funny." Sango said looking over at the painting as well.

"Well I'm going to head off to class, a little early so I can drop this off at the art building. I don't want to carry it around all day. That would be really weird." Kagome said standing up, putting her plate in the sink then draping her bag over her shoulder and then grabbing the picture in her arms and carrying it out of the apartment.

The hallway was, as usual, very congested and filled with cheerleaders and students hurrying on with their daily rituals. Kagome walked through the crowed and stood waiting for the elevator when she felt a familiar presence stand beside her and her lips curled up into a smile as she looked over at the silver haired hottie standing next to her.

"Hey Inuyasha," Kagome said smiling brighter when her eyes met his.

"So, you're finally turning in that brilliant piece of art?" Inuyasha asks looking once again at his painted self. He almost envied the painting, being able to watch over Kagome at all times, even when he himself could not.

"Yes I am, and I'm expecting to get a very good grade." Kagome said smiling and looking down at her painting with pride.

"Well listen, after last period come back here so we can drive to work together okay." Inuyasha said. After he leaned down and kissed Kagome's cheek making her blush like mad.

"Oh, okay." Kagome said smiling brightly and blushing deeper when Inuyasha winked at her and walked back to his dorm.

--------------- ---------------------------- --------------------------------

Last period finally rolled around and Kagome was excited. She knew she would get a good grade and couldn't wait to rub it in everyone's faces. The teacher passed back everyone's painting, pausing for a second to tell Kagome what a great job she did and then returned to the front of the class to announce everyone's grades.

"I will start from best grade to last," the professor said looking around the room at all the students. "Kagome Higurashi, you got a perfect score. Everyone look over at her beautiful piece of art. The eyes, capture every feeling swimming in this young mans eyes, and the color contrasts make this piece pop."

The rest of the class was spent listening and looking at everyone's art work. Kagome was just so excited that she got the best grade and the most compliments. All the girls in the glass confessed that she captured the Football caption and quarterback perfectly. They all also asked when she was allowed to model him. Kagome of course said plainly that he had volunteered. Smiling to herself she reminisced about what took place after the painting was completed.

"Gosh Kagome, you are so lucky. Everyone just drooled over your painting, literally." Sango said as she and Kagome made their way back to their apartment. "At least I didn't get the worst grade. An eighty is just fine with me."

"Yeah, I feel sorry for Hojo. He got the worst grade, and almost everyone gave him crap about his work. I mean drawing a chair as his main piece may not have been the best idea." Kagome said causing her and Sango to burst out laughing as they walked into the apartment building.

After the elevator ride to the second floor and walking into their apartment, both girls decided to change, to get ready for work. Sango changed into a black dress that went mid thigh with some black slip ones and a silver necklace. She actually decided to style her hair, pinning it up into a messy, but cute, bun. Kagome changed into some black slacks and a sliver tank top with the simple pearl necklace Inuyasha had bought her.

"You look so cute Sango," Kagome said looking at her friend's very cute outfit. "Be ready to get hit on. A lot!" Kagome said laughing.

"You look awesome too. Inuyasha's going to drool over that." Sango said giver her friend a quick hug before heading out the door and on her way to work.

'Guess I should get going myself.' Kagome thought with a sigh as she walked out into the hallway and locked the apartment door. She took the two steps over to Inuyasha and Miroku's apartment and rung the doorbell. She could hear some rustling around and finally Inuyasha opened the door wearing a nice black dress shirt and some jeans, looking very sexy under Kagome's keen eye.

"You ready?" Kagome asked looking Inuyasha up and down again.

"Yes, you look…really good Kagome." Inuyasha said looking into Kagome's deep chocolate brown eyes almost forgetting they were supposed to be heading to work.

"Thank you," Kagome said taking a step back as she let Inuyasha step out into the hallway and close his apartment door.

------------------- -----------------------------------------

After driving to Pinky Pop's and walking in their boss Shippou ordered them to their usual stations and walked off to apparently go fire this girl who spilled wine all over the place.

Kagome had seated about ten tables when Koga, Ginta, Hakaku and Jinenji walked in looking all high and mighty, along with four cheerleaders.

"Well if it isn't Kagome, the bitch who don't know her place." Ginta said, obviously drunk.

"Shut up Ginta," Jinenji said shoving the drunken idiot out of the way, his blue eyes flashing as he looks down and away from Kagome as she smiled at him.

"Okay," Kagome said rolling her eyes when Ginta flipped Jinenji off. "Right this way please." After seating them she walked back to her podium to see Sesshomaru standing there with the green imp Jaken and the lively little girl Rin. Rin was currently playing with the sleeve of Sesshomaru's shirt humming something softly.

"Hello Kagome," Sesshomaru said looking at Kagome, his golden eyes cold.

"Hi Sesshomaru, and hello Rin." Kagome said smiling at the little girl who blushed and waved back at her. "Right this way." She led them to a booth somewhat near the bar. Kagome glanced over at Inuyasha who was glaring at Sesshomaru who seemed to be amused.

Kagome returned to the podium and leaned forward on it since no one was standing there waiting. The rest of the night passed uneventfully until the little basketball boy group left. Ginta made a fool of himself, continually trying to kiss one of the cheerleaders who seemed to be really interested in Koga. Then Jinenji decided to stay and talk.

"How is your evening going Kagome?" Jinenji asked leaning against the podium, giving Kagome full view of all the scares on his arms for the first time.

"It's going good. Jinenji if you don't mind me asking…where did you get all those scars?" Kagome asks looking down at his arms with a curious look.

"They are from when I was younger. My parents weren't around that much…and so I would wonder off a lot, as a curious child. And always seemed to get myself into trouble, and these scars are a result of getting into a fight with some full demons." He said looking down at his arms just in time to see Kagome reaching out and stroking one of the scars lightly, feeling the difference in skin texture between the scars and his normal skin.

"What a tragic little story," a cold and deep voice said from behind Kagome. Kagome turned around to see Sesshomaru standing there a disgusted look on his face as he locked gazes with Jinenji and refused to look away, even when Rin and Kagome started talking. "Come Rin, it is time we returned home."

"Yes lord Sesshomaru," Rin said looking up sweetly at Sesshomaru and then waved bye to Kagome as they left the building.

"Sorry about him, he can be a little intense at times." Kagome said shifting her gaze away from Jinenji and to the bar where Inuyasha was making a drink but she could tell he was watching because he smiled when she looked over at him, also shifting his gaze to look at her.

"Yes, he is the one who kidnapped you." Jinenji said, trying desperately to get her attention so she would quit looking back at Inuyasha.

"Oh yeah, but he was just trying to help out Inuyasha." Kagome said almost defending Sesshomaru; she didn't know why she was though.

"I see, so what are you doing tomorrow?" Jinenji asked. He took note of the fact that Inuyasha turned his head abruptly and growled as soon as the words left his lips.

"Tomorrows Saturday, I think me and Sango are going to have a girls night in our apartment." Kagome said lying. She didn't want to hurt Jinenji's feelings but she wanted to hang out with Inuyasha.

"I see."

"Maybe another time, maybe go to The Wave one of the nights Sango and Miroku are working there." Kagome said smiling when Jinenji nodded slowly. He then walked away and out of the building, feeling….rejected almost.

"Closing time people!" Shippou yelled as the last customer exited the building. "Kagome, you are in charge of cleaning the tables. Inuyasha you can sweep."

Kagome began cleaning tables, picking up some forks that fell on the floor. He body moving to the rhythm of the soft music that the restaurant played. Inuyasha began sweeping a little bit away from Kagome, but his eyes never left her. He watched as she shook her hips and moved her body softly to the music, her movements only changing when she would lean down and pick something up. He couldn't stop himself. His body was acting on is own accord as he crossed the space between himself and Kagome. He slid his arms around her waist resting the broom against the table so he was about to fully enclose Kagome with his body. He leaned his head down to the back of her neck and breathed. Her scent. That beautiful, intoxicating, deadly scent that could make a thousand demons go mad with passion. And she loved only him. Out over all her possible suitors she picked him. She had picked a half-breed. Kagome, the beautiful, smart, talented, intoxicating girl, had chosen him to say 'I love you' to.

Kagome almost forgot how to breathe when she felt Inuyasha's arms slip around her waist and him intake her scent. She loved the way he made her feel, like she was the only one he wanted to be around or be with. She could feel his nose graze the back of her neck, sending a chill through her.

"Inuyasha," she said but was stopped when she felt his lips come in contact with her neck, his fangs grazing over her skin making her feel amazing. She couldn't hold it in; a soft moan escaped her lips as he moved his fangs over her skin once more.

"Yeah," Inuyasha finally answered leaning back still keeping his arms around Kagome's waist.

"We're supposed to be working. And I don't want Shippou to yell at us when he catches us like this. Get back to work." Kagome said playfully with a small smile. When she saw Inuyasha's disappointment she tip toed up and kissed him. She meant it to be a simple kiss, but Inuyasha slip one of his arms from her waist to the small of her back, pressing her closer to him, deepening the kiss. Kagome moaned into Inuyasha's mouth and could feel Inuyasha smile against her.

"Okay you two. Get back to work! I don't pay you to make out!" Shippou yelled as he stepped out of the kitchen causing Inuyasha and Kagome to part away almost instantly. "The nerve of you horny teens!" he continued yelling even though Kagome and Inuyasha had already gotten back to work.

----------------- -------------------------- ---------------

"Lord Sesshomaru, why don't you ever ask Lady Kagome to come home with us again? I liked it when Lady Kagome stayed with us." Rin said tugging on Sesshomaru's sleeve again as they walked to their hotel where they were staying.

"Rin, my little brother loves her. I am not interested in…breaking his heart." Sesshomaru said an idea popping into his head. "Jaken, take Rin and head back our home. I will be joining you shortly."

-------------- ------------------------------- -------------

After getting off of work and Inuyasha driving them back home Inuyasha and Kagome now stood outside of Kagome's apartment. Kagome was leaning against her apartment door and Inuyasha had on arm to the right of her leaning on the door frame and the other held Kagome's chin lightly as they kissed softly. Kagome couldn't help it; her arms began to snake around Inuyasha's neck, pulling him closer. Inuyasha's tongue asked for entrance and Kagome granted it. Inuyasha dipped his head lower to capture Kagome's lips deeper with his, savoring the way she tasted. The sweet, delicious taste that was Kagome.

"Inuyasha," Kagome said after they parted for air. "Its late, I'd better be going." She hated to have to leave him, but she was tired, and she and Sango wanted to go to the movies tomorrow and maybe go shopping. She wanted to look good, not tired.

"Okay," Inuyasha said smiling. "Sweet dreams Kagome." Inuyasha said before lightly kissing her again and then moving a little to the side so she could unlock her door and get in.

"Night Inuyasha," Kagome said blowing him a kiss and then walking into her apartment and closing the door with a loving sigh.

Inuyasha stood outside Kagome's door a few moments after she entered, hearing her sigh with contentment and giggle, made him smile to himself as he walking into his apartment.

"Inuyasha, what's going on?" Miroku asked from the couch a pile of popcorn sitting in his lap.

"Nothing, just got off work." Inuyasha said plopping down next to him.

------------------ ----------------- -------- ---------------

Kagome had walked into her Apartment to see Sango asleep on the couch with the TV playing the movie Because I Said So. She decided not to wake Sango so she just walked swiftly to her room. She set down her purse on her bed and grabbed her pj's. Wonder Woman underwear boy shorts style and a big blue shirt that hung a little past her underwear. Kagome walked to the bathroom. After taking her shower, brushing her hair, making her some ramen, eating, and then brushing her teeth she finally returned to her room and hopped into bed.

While in sleep she dreamed that she had been taking away from her room in the night to a far away land where she and Inuyasha could be alone together. Unfortunately for her some of it was true. Only it was Sesshomaru who took her away from her room and to a far away place.

Chapter 14 is done! Hope you enjoyed it. I am going to start on chapter 15 soon. PLEASE review! Give me some thoughts and opinions. No flames please. –Samurai Fish


End file.
